How Far
by LianneZ4
Summary: "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" What would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Moz, Diana and Hughes must find their answers to this question as the knowledge of the treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU, earlier posted on collarkink
1. Chapter 1

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

**_A/N:_**_ This story was previously posted on collarkink as "The Value of Friendship", and yep, it's yet another take on the treasure situation. I wrote the earliest parts back in December before the show resumed, while the ending is just a few weeks old. If you've read this before, you'll notice that some of the story has been rewritten and polished, although most parts stayed the same. I think I went through approximately seven or eight writer's blocks before this was finished. I _hate_ writer's blocks!_

**_Acknowledgments:_**

_I need to thank the anonymous prompter for the idea that has lead to the development of this fic. I also thank **AliWC** for persuading me to officially post this back on collarkink (and giving me beautiful feedbacks that kept me returning to this fic even when I was sure I won't be able to complete it)._

_The credit for beta-reading goes to my great friend **November Leaving**. Thank you for helping me with this, and with the other project that I'm currently working on._

_And now finally on to the story. Please, enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

When Peter enters the bureau, he immediately notices Neal there, standing by his table with a cup of coffee and laughing about something with Blake. Then Neal turns around and greets him with his usual smile. "Peter! Where've you been? You've missed lunch. Look, I found this lead to the Garder case – "

Wordlessly, Peter rips the coffee out of Neal's hand, spilling it all over Neal's suit before he slams the cup onto the table so hard that it cracks.

"Are you nuts?" exclaims Neal. "That was a completely fine suit – "

"My office," snaps Peter tersely. "Now!"

When Neal doesn't move immediately and continues staring at him, Peter grabs his collar and starts dragging him upstairs.

"Hey! Would you _stop it_? I can walk on my – "

"Shut up," growls Peter and doesn't let go of him the whole way up. He uses his free hand to open the door and basically throws Neal inside before closing the door.

Neal quickly uses his freedom to straighten his suit before he turns to Peter with obvious apprehension. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"You asked me to prove it," seethes Peter. "You _lied_ to me and then you asked me to _prove it!_"

Neal makes a quiet sigh and raises his hands. "Look, I don't know what happened – "

"The _hell_ you don't!" snaps Peter angrily. "You fooled me from the beginning, didn't you? How could I've been so stupid!"

His consultant swallows. "Listen, I know I've made some mistakes since we started working together. I haven't always been completely honest with you. But I'm telling you the truth now, Peter. I didn't steal the art – "

"Cut the crap! I've _seen_ it, Neal!"

After his exclamation, Peter watches the man opposite him turn pale. "I pulled your tracking data and went to the warehouse. I've also had an interesting conversation with the guard at the gallery. Is that proof enough for you?"

Neal gives him with his best wide-eyed, puppy-looking _fake_ expression. "Okay, you're right. I might have known something about the art. But I _swear_ I didn't steal it – "

"Stop lying to me!" erupts Peter in rage. "Just for a second, stop being a two-faced thief and grow a pair!"

"Peter, I didn't – "

"You know, this is a waste of time," says Peter in angered disgust. "I thought that our agreement meant something; that maybe if I gave you a second chance at a better life, you'd appreciate it. Even though others discouraged me, I took a chance with you because I actually believed you could change. … Apparently, I was wrong."

"No, that's not true. Peter, you _know_ that's not the truth – "

"You;'re a felon, Neal. You're a conman, a thief and a liar. That's all you are. It's all you'll ever be."

"Stop it!" shouts Neal.

He is actually trembling. "You know _nothing_ about me! _Nothing!_"

"That's right," says Peter heavily. "I thought you were a friend and a good man. Obviously, I don't know you at all."

Caffrey looks like he had punched him. "You can't mean that," he says in a whisper.

"You went behind my back to steal several billions of worth in art. You were going to run with it."

_"I_ _didn't steal it –"_

"You're going back to prison," states Peter flatly. "The only reason I'm not dragging you away in handcuffs right now in front of everyone is because you saved Jones's life yesterday. I didn't have a warrant when I went to the warehouse, so nothing I saw there is official yet. You can confess now and maybe the judge will consider it as extenuating circumstances, or you can go back to your desk and enjoy your last day of freedom before the anonymous tip we'll get in the evening. … Oh, and give me your phone. I don't trust you not to try anything."

"Peter," whispers Neal pleadingly.

"_Give me your phone._ I won't ask again."

"Okay," says Neal shakily and handles him the object in question. "But Peter – "

Peter pockets the phone. "I'm done with you, Caffrey," he says and turns away from Neal.

"I didn't steal – "

_Not again._

"This talk is over," says Peter harshly. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and call the Marshals right away."

_"Peter, please – "_

**"Get out!"**

Neal stares at him for a few seconds before he hangs down his head in defeat. "All right," he whispers and slips out of the door.

o – o – o

Mere five days after Adler's death and the warehouse explosion, the whole White Collar unit watches Peter Burke manhandling his CI and observes their argument behind the closed door of Peter's office.

"What do you think is going on?" asks someone.

"Probably another one of Caffrey's little shenanigans," answers Larissa, one of their technical experts.

"It seems a little extreme for that," says Jones with a frown.

"Well, Peter had a rough week, didn't he? I think that gives him the right to be more on edge than usual. And I like Neal, but if I was his supervisor and he pulled half of the things that he does, I would be seriously pissed off."

"You're right, it's probably nothing," says Larissa's friend Sean.

The other agents accept that explanation and return to their work. However, Diana and Jones exchange a worried look. By unspoken agreement, it falls to Diana to find out what's going on.

She watches as the rather one-sided argument comes to the end and Peter chucks Neal out of his office. She hurries upstairs and gets there right when Neal quietly closes the door behind himself and stands there without movement.

He looks ashen.

"Neal?" asks Diana worriedly. When he doesn't answer, she asks again: "Neal, what's going on?"

When Neal looks at her, his eyes seem to be completely dead.

"What happened?" asks Diana.

Neal shakes his head. "Diana, it's…" He utters a shaky, desperate laugh. "It's over."

Suddenly, he stumbles and Diana has to catch him before he falls. "Neal…?"

"I'm sorry," he says hoarsely, and she watches him as he goes to his desk, completely defeated.

Diana now knows that Larissa was wrong. This isn't about one of Neal's usual missteps – this is huge, life-breaking and deeply frightening all at once.

With a sinking feeling, Diana enters Peter's office and her heart almost stops. Peter is hunched in the chair with his back half-turned to the door – but it's not the visual image that bothers Diana.

It's the sounds.

Since the time when she was his probie several years ago, Diana has seen her boss in many situations. She has seen him happy, impatient, angry, bored and even scared. But never before has she heard him cry.

"Boss…?" she asks quietly.

The only response she receives are Peter's soft sniffles.

Hesitantly, she comes closer to Peter. With his face hidden by his hands, he seems small and vulnerable. Diana's heart is breaking in agony just from watching him.

"Boss… Peter?" she says again. "What's going on?"

Peter lets his hands fall and looks at her with red eyes shining with tears.

"Diana…"

She crunches down to him and places her hand on Peter's knee. "What happened?" she asks softly.

Peter swallows thickly, regaining what little composure he can. "Neal, he… Diana…" His voice breaks as the tears well and finally spill over.

"Peter – please talk to me," says Diana and takes his hand in hers.

"He did it," whispers Peter. "That stupid idiot took it, and now – "

Diana freezes.

What should she do? Peter was always the source of wisdom, strength and virtue for those around him. He was their pillar of stability; the leader who everyone turned to when in need. And now he was the one needing the support.

"He's going back, and I can't – I can't – "

With that stutter of uncertainty, Diane let instinct kick in; just as the FBI trained her to do.

Grabbing Peter in a hug, Diana whispers: "Peter…"

Feeling tears in her own eyes, Diana can't believe how Neal has changed them all. And this is how he repays them.

Peter looks up at her. "We weren't enough. Why, Diana? Why weren't we enough?"

Diana wishes she had an answer for him.

As it is, she can only curse Neal for hurting Peter so badly and hold Peter while he weeps.

With time, Peter's cries slowly subside. Diana continues to hold him, until he wipes away his tears and pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Diana," he says shakily. "I'm sorry - I shouldn't be this way. It's not like if anybody died, is it?"

But Diana knows that something _has_ died. Peter's dream of Neal as a reformed, free man has just been torn to pieces – and sometimes, the death of dreams hurts almost as much as the real thing. Not to mention that Neal has apparently betrayed Peter in one of the worst ways possible, and such betrayal always hurts.

_Always_.

"I guess I should have known it would end this way," says Peter evenly. He stands up, straightens his suit and starts messing with his files, averting Diana's eyes. He suddenly acts very busy and impersonal, which clashes horribly with his slightly shaking hands and puffy eyes. "I apologize that you had to witness this – "

"Boss," says Diana softly and Peter looks at her. "It's okay."

Peter stares at her. Then he gives her a tight nod and slips back into his chair, looking defeated.

Diana hesitates before she pulls another chair closer and asks: "Do you want to talk about it?"

First, there is silence. Then Peter shakes his head and sighs. "I just… I really thought I was getting through to him, you know? I knew what he has done in the past, but I believed that if given a chance, he would turn a new leaf. Start a better life… maybe find a nice girl, settle down, be _happy_…" He utters a harsh chuckle. "It's funny, isn't it? All those statistics speak clearly about recidivism, and yet I thought that _my_ friend would be a different case. I should have known you can't change a thief. I should have seen it. The moment I heard about the treasure, I should have put him on house arrest and constant monitory until it was back in Russia. I should have known the temptation would be too big – "

"Are you blaming yourself?" asks Diana incredulously. "Honestly? Peter, Neal is not a teenager. He's a grown man fully capable of making his own choices. He must have known there would be consequences if he pulls something this big. You can't always be there to watch him and keep him from screwing up – "

"Neal's like a child sometimes, Diana," says Peter. "He's smart, but he's terribly impulsive. He probably didn't spend _one minute_ thinking about the consequences before he did this. I was almost too late with the music box when he nearly killed Fowler. I should have known this would be the same case. I could have stopped this from happening – "

"You wouldn't have been able to keep him caged forever," says Diana softly. "And I'm really sorry I have to say that, boss, and I apologize if I'm overstepping – but you've already risked so much for Neal. If he did this, then he doesn't deserve another chance and he certainly isn't worthy of your friendship."

Peter shakes his head. "Diana, Neal is not just a common criminal – "

_That's right, because those they could put behind bars, where the other people were safe from them, unlike some conmen with charming smiles – _

"I know, Boss," says Diana instead. "I know he's not a common criminal – to you. He's always held some sort of power over you. Back when you were hunting him, there was this determination – this excitement you had gleaming in your eyes while you put the pieces together. We all understood that Neal and you had a connection. It's natural that you expect more from him." She takes a deep breath. "But, Peter, I hate to say this but…he's just a criminal. You've looked out for him enough. It's time that he understood consequences. Neal needs to know that he's not above the law." She makes a short pause. "I'm sorry it has come to this."

"I'm not turning him in," says Peter after a while.

Diana looks at him, startled. "Boss…?"

Peter looks at her and gives her a tired smile. "No, Diana, I won't try to cover for him. But today, I'm giving him the chance to confess. Maybe if he returns the treasure himself and expresses some remorse, they will show him leniency." He takes a deep breath. "It's possible that they'll only revoke his parole… or add two or three years to his sentence instead of two _decades_ if he was officially found out by us..." He looks at her. "I know I don't have any right to ask this of you, but can you keep this quiet until tomorrow?"

"I'm silent as a grave, boss," replies Diana immediately.

While she is angry with Neal, Diana knows that the harder Neal's fall, the more it will hurt Peter. And so she agrees to be silent, because despite everything, Peter loves Neal as a brother. Diana can accept that.

"I can't be the one he confesses to, not after all his lies and especially not after our show out there today. I'm sure he realizes that as well," says Peter levelly. "But you and Jones can. If Neal decides to do the right thing…"

"We'll listen to him and treat him accordingly," says Diana. She feels safe to make the same promise for Jones as well.

Actually, it will probably be Jones who Neal will turn to. Diana can even see how that would be presented in front of anyone else – Neal committed the crime out of passion; taking the treasure from Adler as revenge for his killed girlfriend. Then, after saving Jones's life and on the ground of their newfound closeness, Neal decided to confide in Jones since his conscience had been bothering him ever since the theft. The fabrication would keep out Peter's involvement and it would further help Neal's position at court.

It would also be a complete lie – but if Peter is willing to go this way, then Diana won't oppose it, and she believes that neither will Jones.

"Do you want me to call your wife for you?" she asks Peter. Because right now, her boss could truly do with some support…

"No. I'll do that myself," sighs Peter and picks the phone from the table. "Ah, not mine," he mumbles quietly before he puts it back – and Diana realizes that it looks familiar.

"Is that Neal's phone?" she asks.

"Yes," says Peter heavily. "I've confiscated it from him. I couldn't risk him doing something even more stupid – "

But Diana is barely listening anymore as she remembers Neal falling onto her on her way into Peter's office. She thought he was too distraught to walk straight, she even asked him if he was alright… She quickly checks her pockets and confirms what she has already guessed – Neal has stolen her own cell.

_That… that blasted conman!_

"I'll leave you alone, then," she says to Peter.

Then she slips out of the room. She notices Jones downstairs, but Neal is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Neal?" she asks Jones urgently.

Jones frowns. "At the bathroom, I think. But why – "

"Thanks," says Diana and makes her way to the men's toilets.

She quietly opens the door and peeks inside to see if the coast is clear. Then she sees Neal bending over one of the sinks while quickly speaking to her phone.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just get rid of anything incriminating AND get the damn alibi!"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" exclaims Diana angrily before she can stop herself.

Neal turns to her, startled. Before she can stop him, he hangs up and takes a step back.

He raises his hand in defense. "Diana, it isn't – "

"I don't need an explanation about this, Neal," says Diana icily. "And I can't even describe how utterly disgusted and _sickened_ I am with you right now. But if you give me my phone now, I'm willing to pretend this didn't just happen and I'll let you confess, because for some reason Peter believes that there is something worthy and salvageable in you after all – though right now, I honestly can't see why. Now give it to me – "

"No," says Neal.

Then before she fully realizes what he's doing, he looks at the phone and starts messing with the buttons. It takes Diana a second before she figures it out – he's erasing the called numbers' history.

* * *

_As always, reviews are highly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_It's over._

It's more of an instinct than anything else when Neal lifts Diana's phone from her outside of Peter's office – _if you lose your phone or money, get a new one ASAP, because you never know when you'll need them._

When he realizes what he has done, he freezes in his tracks – and almost turns around to give it back and apologize. But Diana is already in Peter's office, and Neal simply _can't_ enter that place again. The phone feels heavy in his pocket, and Diana will be pissed when she finds out. But, suddenly, that doesn't matter anymore.

_Nothing_ matters anymore.

A mere week ago, everything was so simple. Neal wouldn't go as far as to call it perfect – but it was good. Better than good. He had his apartment at June's, several friends, a promising relationship with Sara – most importantly, he had Peter's friendship and trust. But then came the treasure: the accusations, the suspicion, the promise of wealth and freedom…

And in five short days, because of one _stupid_ mistake, Neal has lost it all.

Everything that he had, everything that he cared about – it's gone.

_It's gone_.

Suddenly, when measured against all the other things, losing the treasure feels almost insignificant. And it's only now, when Peter hates him and when he's about to lose even his restricted version of freedom, that Neal realizes what he could have figured out earlier if he had given it enough thoughts – that no matter how big the score, sometimes, it just isn't worth it. Knowing that – knowing that he has thrown away his life for something that _didn't matter –_

The worst thing about it? He should have seen this. He should have known better.

_And on top of everything, Peter wouldn't listen; wouldn't even give him a chance to _explain_ – _

Neal's eyes start to burn. He blinks, desperately trying to at least preserve his image in front of his colleagues, even if it matters little now –

_**It's over.**_

With a heavy heart, Neal decides to leave Diana's phone at her desk – but then he stops and gives himself a pause. He beats down the despair and grief and _forces_ himself to think rationally.

His friendship with Peter is finally over. His deal is finished; he's going back to prison and he's probably looking at a very long sentence. That means this would be the perfect moment to cut and run. However, the chances of him escaping are not very high, and Neal doesn't want to get caught again; that would only make things even worse. He feels sick when he realizes that right now, his best shot is probably to grab at the last favor that Peter has offered him, take the chance with the system – and confess.

Except he _can't_, because that would mean to point out Mozzie, and Neal simply can't lose both of his best friends in one day.

But maybe…

Maybe there is another way…?

_Think, damn it!_

Neal's eyes widen when he suddenly sees a solution. _And Diana's phone is the perfect mean._

But first he needs a private place where he won't be overheard. And it has to be somewhere where he'd naturally go, in case someone's watching him, so the interrogation room is out of question –

A minute later, Neal is relieved when he finds the men's bathroom completely deserted. He carefully closes the door, pulls out Diana's phone and dials a number from memory.

Nothing.

Quietly cursing, he tries it again – and then another one when he doesn't get an answer.

Still no reply.

"Damn it, Mozzie," curses Neal when he dials the first number again. He knows he doesn't have much time. Diana might discover her phone missing any second, and when she does, she is bound to connect the dots back to him. Then he will truly be screwed.

_Like he wasn't already._

Trying both numbers again and failing, Neal curses again and dials a third one.

"_This is New York's City Sewage treatment plants and Waterworks – "_

"Cut the crap, Moz," says Neal sharply. "I'm calling from Diana's phone."

"_You mean you just burned three perfectly fine – "_

"It doesn't matter now!" snaps Neal. "Look, we've got a _really_ huge problem…"

"_What happened?"_ asks Mozzie.

Neal swallows. "Moz… Peter knows about the treasure."

o – o – o

Neal clenches the sink in impatience: "Look, I don't have time for this. Just get rid of anything incriminating AND get the damn alibi!"

"_You really think that I'm – "_

"**What the HELL do you think you're doing?"** exclaims someone from the door.

Neal turns around and his stomach churns.

_Diana._

He was so distraught that he has forgotten to lock the door. _Damn it!_

One look into Diana's face gives him all the answers that he needs. She knows about the treasure, and she has just overheard him at the worst possible moment.

Neal hangs up and takes a step back. He realizes fully how bad this must look. He still tries, though.

He raises his hand in defense. "Diana, it isn't – "

"I don't need an explanation about this, Neal," says Diana icily.

_Yep, he's screwed._

"And I can't even describe how utterly disgusted and _sickened_ I am with you right now," continues Diana, and Neal starts to feel ill. "But if you give me my phone now, I'm willing to pretend this didn't just happen and I'll let you confess, because for some reason Peter believes that there is something worthy and salvageable in you after all – though right now, I honestly can't see why. Now give it to me – "

A new chill is seeping into his back as he considers her words. It sounds simple. She just wants her phone back – but he can't give her that. He can't risk that she'll call back and Mozzie will pick up, thinking it was still him.

"No," says Neal.

In his last desperate act, Neal looks down at his hand – and before Diana can stop him, he starts erasing Mozzie's numbers from the phone in his palm.

o – o – o

"Stop it!"

The moment Diana realizes what's happening, she grabs Neal's wrist and tries to get her phone back. Neal tries to pull away, but Diana's grip could just as well be made of iron. She didn't graduate the FBI academy by smiling at her instructors.

"Give it to me," grits Diana furiously.

Neal tries to keep the phone out of Diana's reach as his fingers are quickly running over the keypad. Diana tries to use her other hand to get the phone, but Neal blocks her efforts. They start to struggle.

Neal can tell almost immediately that if Diana wanted, she could best him. He's leaving her too much space, too many options. His only luck is that she's too careful not to hurt him, and she doesn't want any harm to come to her cellphone.

"_Caffrey…"_

He sees the resolve changing in Diana's eyes, and his stomach churns in anticipation of a blow or a punch – but he _needs_ to finish what he started –

And then Diana completely lets go of him and takes a step back.

Not believing his luck, Neal's shoulders relax in relief. Subconsciously, he easies his hold on the phone. He's almost done anyway –

In an extremely fast move, Diana yanks the phone out of Neal's hand, and Neal cries out in surprise.

_A millisecond of dread - if he wasn't fast enough, if Diana finds anything – _

Then he realizes Diana's grasp of the phone isn't firm enough.

They both watch the phone fly through the air and then land on the tiles with a crack when the battery falls out.

Silence.

For a few seconds, they stare at each other in complete shock.

Then Diana makes a few quick steps and picks up the phone, while Neal looks at his wrist that's throbbing with pain.

He tries a few experimental moves. It hurts, and there might be bruises later – but that doesn't matter now. Diana picks up the phone, puts the battery back and turns it back on.

Neal swallows and waits in anticipation.

He thinks, he _prays_ that he's made it. At least _something_ could work out in this whole fucked-up day – right?

A few moments later, when she's done probing the phone, Diana looks at him.

"Congratulations, Caffrey," she says bitterly. "You've succeeded for now – but you've only postponed the inevitable, because I will find out who you called; it will just take some time."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Neal can't help but feel some small measure of relief, knowing that there is no way that Diana would be able to trace this to Moz. Part one of his mission accomplished, then.

"You leave me no choice now," says Diana after a moment of silence. "I'll go to Peter, we'll go to the warehouse and catch whoever you called. Whatever you've hoped to achieve with this, it won't work."

Oh no.

"Diana, please, do you _really_ have to do that?" asks Neal before he can stop himself.

Diana's incredulous look completely matches his feelings.

"Are you serious?" she asks in disbelief.

_No._ "Yes." Neal takes a deep breath before he continues. "You can go to the warehouse, and maybe you'll find someone there… or maybe not. But I'm asking you not to – "

"So now you're _asking_ me," says Diana flatly, but her tone leaves no place for doubts just how seriously pissed off she is. "After all this – you know, you really have some nerve! Why in the world – "

"Because I'll confess," interrupts Neal decisively. Diana's eyes widen in surprise before they narrow in suspicion. "You don't have a warrant yet – but you won't need it if I lead you to the warehouse." He shuts down the part of him that screams that this is probably the _stupidest_ decision he has ever made. He swallows before he continues. "Arrest me, charge me – just forget about that one phone call that I've made. Let's keep things simple. Please."

_Please, don't involve other people into this. Please, don't tell Peter._

"Who did you call?" asks Diana at last.

Neal hesitates. "Someone who never should have been involved in the first place," he says at last.

"I'm not in a mood for your games, Caffrey," says Diana harshly. "Who did you call, and why?"

"Does it really matter if I confess?" asks Neal. "There's no need to complicate this. Let it go, Diana," he says softly.

He can tell that she isn't convinced.

"I don't get it," says Diana at last. "_Why_ did you do it? How could you do this to Peter? You were friends; you have taken risks for each other – and then you'd throw that all away for some kind of _score_? You must have known you would get caught. I've never pegged you down as stupid, which means you had known the risks and did it anyway."

_Maybe because this isn't as it seems_, Neal would have said if it was Peter asking. "Maybe the temptation was just too high. Maybe it was a moment of temporary insanity. Or maybe old habits are really too hard to break sometimes."

"Old habits," says Diana flatly, but Neal can hear her boiling anger. "You broke Peter's heart, and you blame it on _insanity_ and old habits."

"If you have better explanation, feel free to share," snaps Neal before he can stop himself.

Diana shakes her head in disgust. "Then I guess you've always been just a thief… and we were all naive when we expected that to change."

"That's also an option," says Neal in a calm voice. He locks the hurt away and concentrates on the matter at hand. "But if you tell Peter about the phone call, it will hurt him even worse. You really want to do that?"

A pause.

"No," answers Diana slowly.

"Then don't tell him," says Neal softly. "Don't tell him, Diana. For Peter's sake."

It is a sick attempt at emotional blackmail, and it's also a very weak and bad attempt. Which is why Neal is truly surprised when after a long hesitation, Diana nods and says: "Fine."

She puts away her phone. "I will leave this bathroom and go back to my work. Right now, I won't tell anyone about this last case of "temporary insanity" here," she says icily, "but I better see you telling Jones a certain address really soon, or I might change my mind."

"Thank yo – "

Neal barely registers the fast movement before he feels stinging pain in his cheek.

Unconsciously, his hand flies to his cheek and rubs it, while he stares at Diana in shock.

Diana has _slapped _him.

_Diana_ has slapped him.

"Now listen, Caffrey," says Diana with hot rage. "I don't think we will be seeing each other for much longer. But I'm warning you - if you _ever_ try to manipulate me like this again, prison will seem like a safe haven after I'm done with you."

Then she turns around and walks out of the bathroom, loudly slamming the door behind herself.

Neal stares at the closed door, his emotions in turmoil. He has a really bad feeling that whatever he does now, there is no way to fix all this.

He turns to the mirror and sees the pink imprint that Diana's hand has left on his face.

It is like the last straw – suddenly, Neal feels his façade crumbling, and he desperately clutches the washbowl with both of his hands, trying to regain some small measure of control and blink back the hot tears that are forming in his eyes.

_It's his own fault…_

_But he never asked for this._

However, the moment of weakness lasts less than a minute. Then Neal lets go of the basin and turns on cold water. He washes his face, gently massages his cheek and just breathes, until he calms down and gets his smooth and collected visage back in place.

More or less.

He checks his image in the mirror again, runs a hand through his hair and decides that while far from perfect, it will have to do.

Time to fulfill his promise to Diana.

He won't go to Jones, though. This situation is bad and awkward enough as it is, the least he can do is spare Jones involvement in this mess.

Neal takes a deep breath, straightens himself and makes his way into Reese Hughes's office.

o – o – o

Elizabeth is just taking a pause from discussing a young pair's marriage when she gets a call from Peter.

"Hi honey," she says with a smile as she picks up.

"_Hey hon," _comes Peter's shaky answer.

And then…

Nothing.

"Peter?" asks Elizabeth after a moment of silence. "Honey, what is it?"

"_Nothing," _says Peter at last. _"I just – I wanted to hear your voice."_

"Well, that's sweet," says Elizabeth with a soft smile, before her expression turns serious. "But it's not the whole truth, is it? You rarely call me from work just to "hear my voice". So, what's going on?"

Silence.

"Peter?" asks Elizabeth with a frown.

Nothing.

"Peter! Are you there?"

"… _Yes."_

"Are you all right?" asks Elizabeth, now becoming deeply worried. "Peter, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Were you injured? Are you okay?"

"_I'm… I'm fine,"_ says Peter, but he sounds anything but.

"Is it Neal?" asks Elizabeth the next logical question. "Did something happen to him?"

And that's when Peter's silence breaks – and soon, he tells her the whole story in a wavering voice.

He tells her how Neal saved Jones's life yesterday, and how Peter got suspicious because of how quickly he had the plane ready; how Peter then went to the gallery and asked the guard about anything unusual that happened in the last few days. He explains how he asked them for their cameras' footages from the time gap after El brought in the scrap of the painting and before the scrap was tested – and after seeing his badge, they gave them to him.

With a sinking feeling, El listens as Peter describes how he watched the footage and noticed Neal entering the building; then how he pulled Neal's anklet data and carefully studied it; how he discovered the art in the warehouse and confronted Neal.

And despite the obvious evidence, Neal denied all of it, and now Peter had no choice but send him back to prison.

Elizabeth's heart constricts.

"He – he really did it?"

"_Well, of course he denies it,"_ says Peter emotionlessly. _"But yes. He stole the art, and he was going to run with it."_

"Oh Peter…"

Elizabeth falls into a chair as she tries to process the news.

Yvonne comes through the door and quietly calls: "Elizabeth, can we continue?"

"Wait a second, honey," she says to the phone and then covers it with her hand. "It's Peter, he… has a situation," says El to Yvonne with a forced smile. "Please, umm… could you keep them occupied for a while? You could start discussing the food with them. Tell them a little about the possibilities… I'll be back in five."

"Of course," says Yvonne immediately and disappears again.

El takes a deep breath and tries to remember where they dropped off. "Okay hon, I'm back… And you're really sure that Neal did it? I mean, he has been set up before… Have you actually given him a chance to explain?"

"_What _is_ there to explain, El?"_ asks Peter in frustration. _"I know he stole it. The evidence – "_

"I guess the evidence looks bad," says El reluctantly. "I'm just saying, honey, that you're taking this like a personal betrayal – and I understand why, but you need to remain impartial. At least let Neal tell you his side of things."

"_Why, so that he can tell me more lies and deceptions?"_ retorts Peter angrily.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath. She knows that behind Peter's outward anger is hidden deep pain of a breaking heart, which is why she speaks gently and doesn't take insult at his snapping. "I'm so sorry this has happened, Peter. And if you say that Neal did it, then you're probably right. I guess I just don't want for a day to come when you'll wonder if perhaps you missed something. … Please, talk to him. Even if he truly did all this, then at least you will have the answers and would be able to move on."

"_Elizabeth…"_

There is silence.

"_All right,"_ says Peter at last.

"You're a good man, Peter Burke," says El softly. "And I'm really sorry it has come to this."

"_I'll talk to him. I'll give him the chance to explain,"_ says Peter in an almost even voice. _"I will listen to the truth or lies, whatever he gives me… But it ends there, El,"_ he says hardly. _"I won't help him get away with this. __**I won't**__."_

"Do what you have to," says El quietly. "I love you, honey."

"_Love you, hon."_

Then Peter hangs up.

El makes an inward sigh. She feels she should really be with Peter right now – but the wedding plans can't wait for tomorrow. Still, she decides that, as soon as possible, she'll get out of here.

_Damn you Neal! _

She still hopes that somehow, this is a mistake; that there is more to this story, that maybe Neal didn't betray them and that her two boys could be reconciled.

Is it a fool's hope or could it actually happen?

The thing is – Elizabeth honestly doesn't know.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter, as well as the rest of the story, has been beta'ed by November Leaving. Thanks for your help :)_

How Far_ is completed and has 9 chapters in total. I'll be posting a chapter every day or two._

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_The story has been beta'ed by November Leaving. _

_For everyone who's reading, I'm sorry, guys – I know I promised frequent updates, but Real Life has exploded on me horribly. _

_And now on to the chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

'_Give him a chance to explain, or you'll always wonder if you've missed something.'_

o – o – o

For a long time, Peter ponders El's words.

He realizes she was right. He was so upset the first time along that he didn't really listen to Neal. And while he sincerely doubts there's something Neal could say that could exonerate him or even somewhat justify his part in this whole fiasco, he knows that he owes it to their friendship and to himself to hear Neal out.

Though he really isn't ready for another heartbreak.

But El's mention about Neal being set up reminds Peter of the pink diamond heist months ago, when Neal insisted on being innocent as well. He thinks about all Neal's "missteps" during their partnership – and damn, he can recall about dozen times when Neal evaded or tried to mislead him about the trust – but not once when Neal told him a direct lie after Peter called him on it.

_Well, except this week, when Neal lied to him after Peter asked him why he slipped Jones. And then there was the whole suspicious polygraph test…_

Most likely, Neal is just messing with his head… but. What if. What if all this, what if –

Peter can't even bear to finish the thought, because if he did, then he might get his hopes up – and he can't do that, no, not now, not today.

But El was right – Peter needs answers, and he needs them now.

Though he's so _not_ looking forward to that talk…

Shaking his head, Peter straightens himself and looks downstairs, where Neal's sitting at his table…

… except, he's not.

Peter sighs. It won't be a problem to find Neal – he couldn't have left the building, since in a mixture of anger, precaution and paranoia, Peter had secretly tied Neal's radius to the bureau before he confronted him. He steels himself for the upcoming discussion.

"Diana, do you know where Neal is?" he asks in a subdued tone when he approaches her desk.

"Caffrey's upstairs," replies Diana in a similarly low voice. "He decided to accept the option you've given him. He's talking to Hughes now."

"What?"

In disbelief, Peter looks to Hughes's office.

Neal and Reese are there, sitting at the opposite sides of Hughes's desk. From what he can see from this position, Neal seems to be doing most of the talking, with Reese asking a question every few moments.

And Peter feels… numb.

This isn't what he expected, and he doesn't know what to make out of it.

As he stares at the office upstairs, he wonders what the future will bring – for Neal, for him, for El, Diana, Jones and his whole department…

Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. It's Diana, standing next to him with a sympathetic expression in her face - and Peter realizes that whatever happens, at least his team and Elizabeth will have his back.

He sighs.

"_**Excuse me!**_ I need to talk to him, now!_**"**_

The known voice takes him completely by surprise.

"Mozzie?" he says in disbelief as he turns around.

"You know him, Peter?" asks one of the agents.

Mozzie gives Peter a narrow look. "Where's Neal, _Suit_?"

"Yeah, I know him," says Peter absentmindedly. "Mozzie, what are you doing here?"

"If Neal's giving any statements, then I should be there as his lawyer."

"So now you're his lawyer again?" asks Peter incredulously. "You don't even look your part today," he says, pointing out Mozzie's casual pants, shirt and the lack of a jacket and tie.

"Appearances are overrated," says Mozzie curtly. "Now where is Neal?"

"And how did you even know he is making a statement?" asks Peter, ignoring Mozzie's question. "I took his phone."

"Neal 'borrowed' mine," interjects Diana, though her darker tone leaves no doubts that there is more to the story.

"Where is my client, Suit," asks Mozzie icily.

"Upstairs, with Director Hughes." Diana exhales and shakes her head. "I'll show you the way."

"You better do that," says Mozzie resolutely.

Peter watches in consternation as Diana leads Mozzie to Hughes's office.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asks Jones in a low tone as he appears at Peter's side a moment later.

Peter shakes his head. "I wish I knew."

_I wish I knew._

o – o – o

Neal has once told Peter that he had never lied to him – and that was almost the truth. He has always made a conscious effort to be truthful with Peter. He might have slipped once or twice, but he has truly tried to never tell Peter a direct lie.

That, however, still left him with a lot of space for careful evasions and misdirection.

It was this realization that spurred Neal's desperate, hasty plan how to do at least _some_ damage control when things fell apart so badly.

He _could_ confess – he just needed to take a page from old Kenobi's book and tell the truth _from a certain point of view_.

Four days ago, he talked his way through Peter's interrogation with a polygraph. He might be able to do the same thing again with a confession.

When Neal gets his fraying emotions under control, he's standing in front of Reese Hughes's office. He feels Diana's eyes on him, so he gives here a short nod, knocks on the door and enters.

"Caffrey," says Hughes with a hint of surprise and looks up from a file. "Why are you here?"

"I, ah," Neal hesitates for a second. He crosses his arms and looks at the ground before he sighs and stares right into Hughes's eyes. "Sir, I need to make a confession."

Hughes's eyebrows shot up. "A confession. About what?"

"I need to tell you about the art from the German U-boat," answers Neal.

Highes stares at him for a long while before he gives him a slow nod. "Take a seat, then," he says and motions to the chair opposite him.

"Now, what is this confession thing about?" asks Hughes calmly, with a hint of a frown.

"The art didn't burn," says Neal directly. "The real treasure was removed with other paintings left behind. The explosion in the warehouse was created to make the whole thing look real. … And I know where the treasure's now."

"What?"

Hughes practically jumps on his feet and stares down at Neal. Neal remains sitting in his chair and merely stares back.

There is shocked silence.

"I think you should start in the beginning," says Hughes at last and sits down again.

_That might be a bit of a problem…_

"First of all, here is the warehouse where the treasure's hidden," says Neal after picking up a pen and scribbling the address on a piece of paper. He gives it to Hughes, who gives the paper an incredulous look before his eyes narrows as he stares at Neal.

"And you know this because… ?"

"I have seen it," says Neal simply.

It takes Neal maybe four minutes to realize that this is not going to work. Although he still proceeds on, a separate part of his mind is already analyzing the situation and trying to find a way out.

He has been giving Hughes small bits of information and trying to keep him from looking into the bigger picture. He has recapped his and Peter's capture by Adler, in an attempt to delay and distract, but also because he's looking for an opening. He has told Hughes about Peter's suspicions without attempting to hide that it was those that caused him to confess. He has told him about his paintings being used in the switch, and now he's about to give him the tale of replacing the painting scrap. But he can tell that it won't be enough.

The idea had been simple – give them just enough to draw their own conclusions, and depending on where those leave him, either silently support them, or redirect again to more favorable options. The biggest advantage of this approach is that the victims pick the option that seems most likely to them, and then usually stick by it. It's a simple con, really, and Neal has successfully employed it many times before.

"I discovered that a scrap of my painting was found on the crime scene," he tells Hughes. "I decided to replace it…"

Of course, if Neal had been less desperate and had given it enough thought before, he would have realized that said con is hard to imply with an FBI agent – and basically impossible when he has so many things to hide and so very few ways to reach the favorable outcome.

He can tell that Hughes is just an inch from asking the question: did Neal steal the art?

"The labs test the age of a canvas and the type of paint used…"

_Damned if he tells him, damned if he doesn't._

Neal saw several possibilities before. But with Hughes withdrawn and unreadable, he might be forced to decide on his own.

"I was off the anklet and there was plenty of material to make a perfect fake."

All right. Options:

_One_ – tell the whole truth without any names – specifically, without Mozzie's name. It's an option that would probably work, _if_ he can make sure that the trail wouldn't lead straight to Mozzie. It's also the option Neal is most inclined to take; though he knows that withholding Mozzie's name will cost him. There's also a possibility that he won't be believed and will still be blamed for the treasure theft. Okay.

"I slipped Jones…"

_Two_ – he could lie and try to pin the theft on someone else – Adler, or maybe one of his associates. Ironically, their reasoning would be the same as Mozzie's – if the FBI thought the treasure burned, they wouldn't try to search for it; only now it wasn't Mozzie who realized that, but Adler and/or his goons. Neal could tell that Adler offered him half of the treasure and gave him the address before Neal refused to work with him because of Kate. Adler then became angry and decided to shoot him. There are holes in the story, but nothing that couldn't be overcome.

"… went to the gallery…"

_Three_ – deny knowledge of anything that precedes him finding the note. That's nice and easy, except the most probable result would be to blame Neal for the theft – because what kind of evidence is a flimsy card that has only his prints on it? No, that's not good.

"… I found the evidence."

_Four_ – take full blame for the whole thing. That might make Peter happy – Neal feels a wave of nausea and his heart constricts. No, he can't think about Peter now. He needs a clear, analytical mind.

So, he could take the fall for the whole thing – evade for a little longer, then fake a breakdown and give a guilt-ridden "full confession". With the way Neal feels right now, he could make the breakdown look _real_. With a confession, hopefully the FBI wouldn't need to look into this mess. Mozzie would be safe, and Neal might skirt a reasonable sentence because he turned himself (and the treasure) in.

At least that's the theory.

"I repainted the Chrysler and then burned the edges to make it look authentic."

_Five_ –

"Then I went home. I barely got there before Jones returned. The day before, I've repainted the original work, so I knew I was covered in case Peter asked about it."

_What could be option five? _

"So you abused your work-release conditions and messed with evidence. That's very interesting," says Hughes conversationally, but his glare is icily cold. "But it still doesn't answer the _one_ question. Did you steal the art?"

Neal feels the whole weight of Hugnes's stare on him, and he realizes that the time for stalling is over.

He has to make a choice.

"I…"

Suddenly, the door flies open.

"Excuse me, gentlemen! I'd like to speak with my client."

Both Neal and Hughes look toward the newcomer.

"Mozzie?" asks Neal in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Hughes.

"Dante Haversham – I'm Neal Caffrey's attorney. Now please, would you leave us alone so that I could have a word with him?"

"Caffrey…?" raises his eyebrows Hughes.

Neal quickly collects himself. "Yes, he's my lawyer. Pe- , um, Jones and Diana know him."

"Do you want to talk to him?" asks Hughes cautiously.

Neal hesitates for a second. "Yes," he says at last. "Yes, I want to talk to my lawyer." He makes a pause. "Am I under arrest?"

"After confessing to obstructing justice and possibly implicating yourself in a billion dollar theft?" asks Hughes, his tone leaving no doubt just how upset he is. "Yes, Caffrey. You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…"

Neal half-dozes off when Hughes explains his Miranda rights to him – he has already heard them several times before. He confirms that he understands them and tries to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. So this is it, then.

Hughes nods. "Let's find you a room where you can speak with your attorney."

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_A/N: The story has been beta'ed by November Leaving. _

_To **xpflile**: I can't PM you because you're anonymous, so I'm putting it here: thank you for your review and critics! It was well-thought, polite and intelligent, and I wish everyone there would reply in such a dignified manner if they want to point out the weaknesses of a story – because it is possible to be critical without being cruel. As for Neal – I'll let this chapter (and the following ones) speak for itself. In short: I think Neal had made some mistakes, but also that he was put into an almost impossible situation. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter and keep reading, but even if you don't, I'm glad that you've let me know your opinion.  
_

_To everyone who's reading - please, enjoy!  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

When Mozzie gets the call from an unknown number, he's in Sunday, enjoying a nice cup of mint tea after he just finished meditating – and Mozzie's cup of tea in Sunday is one of these sacred things that should _never_ be interrupted.

At first, he ignores the call. However, when the same number calls him on his other phone, and then won't give up, he decides to find out who it is.

"This is New York's City Sewage treatment plants and Waterworks – "

"_Cut the crap, Moz,"_ comes Neal's sharp answer. _"I'm calling from Diana's phone."_

That's when Mozzie realizes something is badly wrong. And soon enough, he discovers what exactly what it is.

"The Suit knows about the treasure? Are you _sure_? How did he find out?"

"_Adler, the painting scrap, the plane… he put it all together, and he pulled my tracking data from the day when you left me the note. It's only a matter of time before he gets a real warrant to go there." _

Oh no.

"So he knows where the treasure is. Neal, we have to move it –"

"_It's too late for that, Moz. Look, I need to know the details of how you pulled off the heist."_

"Why?" asks Mozzie.

"_Doesn't matter. Just tell me."_

"Okay…" says Mozzie with a frown.

"_Fine. All right. This could work,"_ says Neal when Mozzie finishes his explanation. _"Okay, is there anything at the warehouse that can be traced back to you?"_

"Of course not," answers Mozzie immediately. "I'm not that stupid. What are you thinking?"

"_I can keep you out of this,"_ says Neal decisively. _"I'll take the fall for my part in the heist – but I can make sure you don't get in trouble. Do you have an alibi for the time of the theft?"_

"What?" asks Mozzie in shock. "Neal, whatever stupid plan you have – "

"_Moz, I'm going down for this,"_ says Neal, his voice sounding brittle. _"The only thing I can hope for now is to guarantee I'm the only one."_

"That's a load of crap," says Mozzie in agitation. "You're letting them mess with your head. Don't listen to them! Whatever you think they have on you –"

"_Criminal possession of stolen property,"_ interrupts Neal flatly. _"Plus attempting to escape custody and maybe evidence tampering or whatever they classify the gallery thing as. There's no way out of that. I'm going back for this."_

Mozzie's feeling of dread increases. "Neal, listen to me –"

"_No, _you_ listen, Moz!"_ snaps Neal. _"We got caught. It's done. My deal is over. My whole team hates me now, or they will once they learn the truth. Once they realize I've called you, they'll be at the warehouse in minutes." _He takes a deep breath to calm himself. _"Look, it's not… I can handle a few years, okay? If I do this right, I'll go back for two or three years and then walk out with an almost clean slate. But if this all goes really wrong…"_ Neal swallows. _"Moz, if this goes real bad, I – I can't do decades."_ Can't be locked up for life, hears Mozzie the unspoken words. _"So if this _really_ goes to hell, I may need someone on the outside to help me once I get out. And there's no one I'd trust more with that than you."_

"Now wait a moment," says Moz resolutely. "Are you really saying what I think you're saying? Because in that case, I highly, absolutely disapprove. And I want my protest to be noted –"

"_Done. Now, do you have an alibi for the night of the theft?"_

"Neal, are you listening to me?"

"_Moz, do you have an alibi or not?"_

"Maybe," says Mozzie evasively. "Forget about me, let's focus on you. What the hell are you planning?" he asks slowly.

There's a deep sigh. _"Peter didn't report any of his findings yet,"_ says Neal. _"He's giving me the chance to confess. I'm gonna take it."_

"What?" exclaims Mozzie. "Neal, are you totally crazy?"

"_A confession will earn me some brownie points with Peter and the court. It's my best shot to stop this madness before it gets even worse. Now, do you have an alibi?"_

"No, no, no, no, no – you're not doing that!" Still holding the cellphone by his ear, Mozzie gets up and starts buttoning up his shirt with his free hand. "We can find a way out of this. But you're _not_ talking to the feds –"

"_Look, I don't have time for this,"_ says Neal impatiently._ "Just get rid of anything incriminating AND get the damn alibi!"_

"You really think that I'm going to let you do that?" says Mozzie in indignation. "I pulled the heist – I'm not letting you take the fall for the whole damn thing! Neal, are you here? … Neal!"

Then he realizes that their call has been disconnected.

"Neal, what have you gotten yourself into?" asks Mozzie rhetorically even as he hurries to put on his shoes and practically runs out of Sunday, to save the hide of his foolish friend.

About twenty minutes later, he arrives at the FBI office and learns about Neal's confession.

"I'd like to speak with my client," he says forcefully, and soon enough, the FBI agent that Neal just spoke to says that they'll find them some private place.

However, deep down, Mozzie fears that if Neal has told them too much, it might already be too late.

o – o – o

Things happen fast after Mozzie interrupts Neal's interview. Jones is called to take care of Neal and Mozzie, and unless Neal decides that he wants to share more information, he is told to leave him in a holding cell afterwards. Diana gets the task of calling a judge for a warrant to the warehouse, and Peter is invited into Hughes's office to a private talk about the happenings in the office of the past five days.

When they're finally alone, Neal and Mozzie share a brief hug before they sit down.

"Neal, are you okay?" asks Mozzie worriedly.

Neal shakes his head: "Moz, what the hell are you doing here? Are you out of your mind? What were you _thinking_?"

"_I_ was thinking that we've got a really big problem. The whole thing is blown. Besides, the way you talked to me over the phone…"

"Moz –"

"Neal, I pulled you into this –"

"And I happily followed," interrupts Neal. "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do myself."

"I was careless," says Mozzie. "This is my fault. I never should have used your paintings."

"And I should have thought of a better plan to replace the Chrysler painting – one without me captured on the security footage," says Neal with a sigh. "We can have a long exercise in assigning blame, but I don't think that's really gonna help us at this point."

"How are you holding up?" asks Mozzie quietly.

"I've been better," says Neal in what should have probably been a light tone – but it comes out much grimmer than he intended. "Well, you can imagine how things went here. I've already told you before that Peter's livid. The only difference is that now Diana wants my guts on a platter and I've managed to piss off Hughes."

"What did you tell them?" asks Mozzie urgently.

"Nothing about you," says Neal impatiently. "Does it really matter now?"

"Neal, you need to focus," says Mozzie. "We can get out of this –"

"_No_, Moz, _we can't_," exclaims Neal in frustration. "I _told_ you. Look, this is bad enough with just me involved. But if Sara confirms my story and tells them that I spent most of the night of the theft with her, I can keep your name out of this, and they hopefully won't blame me for the theft –"

"Wow, slow down!" Mozzie raises his hands in a placating gesture. "You're not _really_ thinking of taking the fall for all of this, are you? I hoped that was some sort of a really stupid joke over the phone."

"Mozzie, I gave Hughes the address to the warehouse," says Neal calmly.

"_What?_ Why –"

"Peter already knew where it was," says Neal. "I'm sure he would have obtained a search warrant anyway. I just made it easier for them."

"Yes – _and tied yourself to the stolen things_," raises his voice Mozzie. "What _exactly_ did you tell, and to whom?"

Neal runs a hand through his hair. "Okay… I told Hughes a very vague story of the actual theft, about my paintings being used and then about replacing the scraps. I didn't tell him about the plane, but Peter suspects that we were ready to run – and I don't know if he'll keep it to himself or not." He makes a pause. "I also told Peter I didn't steal the art, that I only knew where it was, but he didn't believe me."

Mozzie frowns. "Why did you talk to Peter in first place when he accused you?"

"What?"

Mozzie raises his hands in frustration. "I hate to break this to you, but Peter's a fed, Neal. You can't just… _tell_ him that you had something to do with a heist like this. What the hell were you thinking?"

"So what should have I done when Peter accused me?" asks Neal bitterly.

"What any self-respecting conman would have done – look straight into his eyes and deny it all, of course!" exclaims Mozzie exasperatedly. "Or at least you could have kept your mouth shut." When Neal is ready to protest, Mozzie raises his hands again: "Neal, everything he had was circumstantial! So what if your tracking data showed you at the warehouse four days ago? The art could have been moved there later. And he might have you on tape entering and leaving the gallery, but there's no proof that you replaced the paintings. There was no real evidence!"

"You're right, I should have realized that. How did I miss that? Well, it _might_ have something to do with the fact that it's a _little_ hard to think of that when you have a pissed off FBI agent accusing you of Grand Larceny!" replies Neal sarcastically.

"They've accused you of things before," says Mozzie with a shrug. "You never had a problem with lying about them."

"Yeah, but Peter wasn't my friend then," says Neal tiredly.

"Oh. So this is about Peter?"

"I don't _know_, Moz," says Neal helplessly. "I don't know. I panicked. It's always easy to have these great ideas afterwards when everything went to hell. Peter was just so _angry_ and disappointed, and…"

"And what?" asks Mozzie quietly when Neal's voice trails off.

"And it got to me!" He runs both his hands through his hair and starts pacing. "I couldn't lie to him, Moz. Maybe I should have – but I couldn't do it. I _couldn't_."

"Oh."

There is a long pause.

"It appears that we have a problem, then," says Mozzie at last.

"Oh, really?" says Neal with a bitter chuckle.

Mozzie ignored him.

"Neal, I need to know. Is it just the Suit… or do you want out of the game?"

"What?" asks Neal in shock. "Why? Where did _that_ come from?"

"Because I detected your lack of enthusiasm for leaving? Or maybe because you gave yourself away when you could have kept your story," says Mozzie. "_You_, Neal Caffrey, who have talked your way out of about twenty other crimes in front of a jury, couldn't for some weird reason con one man. So, do you want out? I think it's a fair question."

Silence.

"Look, I don't think that matters now."

"Neal, I need you to give me an answer," says Mozzie firmly.

"I don't know, Moz," says Neal at last. "Okay? Yesterday, I thought I was ready to take my things and run. Now…"

He swallows.

"Look, I have a contingency plan," says Mozzie quietly. "If you want to leave, just say the word. I can set it up. We'll lay low for a month or two – I know just the place. And then we can skip the country and settle down elsewhere."

"Thank you Moz, but…" Neal runs a hand through his hair. "If I run now, on top of the treasure thing, I'll have to run forever. I'll never be able to come back. If there is even a small chance that…" He hesitates. "I need to see this one through," he says at last.

"Do you realize how badly this can turn out even _if_ they believe you that you didn't steal the treasure?" asks Mozzie boldly. "Before your spontaneous surge of honesty, the only thing they had was trespassing and maybe parole violation, but because you _had_ to speak to them –"

"Mozzie – enough," says Neal tiredly. "I knew what I was doing, and I understand the consequences."

"Fine," says Mozzie slowly.

"Besides," says Neal after a while, "once it was proved that the treasure existed, the rest of the things would have just fallen into place – starting with the mysterious burned painting scrap from a treasure that _didn't burn_."

"Oh."

"_Oh_. Exactly."

"I didn't think of that," admits Mozzie honestly. "But the Suit would have still needed a warrant –"

"– which he might have or might have not gotten," concedes Neal with a nod. "It's a moot point now anyway. Let's work with what we have. Have you covered your tracks well enough for the actual theft?"

"Somewhat," admits Mozzie. "Enough that they would need some good evidence to disprove it."

"Okay," says Neal softly. "So, if I tell them the whole story except for your name, they won't be able to confirm your involvement?"

"No," says Mozzie. "Except for the matter that I was with you at the gallery. Oh, and don't forget that I set up the plane for us to leave!"

"Set it up through who?"

"Garnett," says Mozzie. "He won't talk."

"Good," says Neal. "Then I can make the confession."

"That's a _really_ horrible idea," says Mozzie forcefully. "And why are you so hell-bent on making a confession anyway? Because it definitely won't help your case."

Neal shrugs in answer.

"Neal," says Mozzie insistently. "Why would you want to do something so stupid?"

"It's my choice, Moz," says Neal a bit sharply. "Is it so hard for you to understand that I might choose not to be a con for once?"

"This isn't about your legal standing at all," says Mozzie in sudden understanding. "You're not really trying to get out of the mess; you want to make a _point_. You're doing this to prove yourself to the Suit."

Instead of answering, Neal stubbornly stares at the wall about a foot next to Mozzie's head.

"Is that it?" asks Mozzie persistently. "Is that some mad attempt to show Peter that you're someone else than who you really are? Because it won't work, you know. You can play the model citizen role for a while, but deep down, you're still the same man who walked out of Musée d'Orsay with a Monet in plain daylight – and don't deny that you enjoyed it. It's who we are, Neal. There's nothing wrong with that. You're one of the best conmen of this century; be proud of yourself! … So if you want to confess because you're trying to prove otherwise –"

"And what if!" snaps Neal suddenly. "What if I really want to be more than a felon and liar! Is that so hard for you to understand that?"

A pause.

"Do you look down at me because I'm a conman and thief?" asks Mozzie boldly.

"What? No, of course not!" answers Neal immediately.

"Good. Then what's the difference?" asks Mozzie softly. "What's going through that head of yours? Because I really don't understand it."

Neal drops his head into his hands. "I don't know, Moz," he admits quietly. "I don't know. I just – I want to do the right thing, okay? I want this to stop. I don't want to run anymore."

"Are you thinking about the white picket fence?" asks Mozzie curiously. "You know, put down roots, settle down here..."

"Maybe," admits Neal wistfully. "This job, with the FBI – it wasn't so bad. I could still do what I'm the best at, and as long as I didn't cross certain lines, I didn't have to fear finding the cops at my doorstep. If not for the anklet and the paperwork, it would be almost –"

"A dream coming true?" suggests Mozzie sarcastically.

"Maybe," says Neal softly. And in shock, Mozzie realizes that his friend means it.

Silence.

"So, when I shared the treasure with you – "

"It was the score of a lifetime," admits Neal. "A different dream; the embodiment of my old life; the beauty, the wealth, the excitement, the rush and addiction of a con…"

"Yeah, I get it," says Mozzie. "So, what's the problem?"

"Except for the felony charges currently hanging over my head?" says Neal with a sarcastic chuckle. "The two dreams might not mix, Moz."

"And if you had to choose… which dream do you like more?" asks Mozzie cautiously.

Neal hesitates. "I don't know," he says evasively at last – but Mozzie gets the feeling that he's lying. And that truly gives him a pause.

If Neal wanted the old dream, he could tell him. That means that he values this life – a life on a leash – more than what Mozzie offered him, more than the treasure. And Mozzie put him in a position where he could lose it if he didn't tattle on him.

He feels hurt than Neal would want this life more than their old dream of the heist of the century and the Mediterranean island – but more than that, he feels guilty.

"I thought you were still in prison here," he says and motions to Neal's anklet.

"Maybe… but it wouldn't have been forever. About two and half more years, and I would have been a free man."

"How... how badly you want this life?" asks Mozzie quietly.

Neal swallows and looks away, but he doesn't answer. The mood in the room suddenly feels even heavier.

Then Neal looks back at Mozzie with a bright smile. "Well, Mr. Haversham, you're my attorney. So, do you have some advice for me?"

Neal's light tone doesn't fool Mozzie in the slightest. He realizes that he has never seen Neal fail so badly at conning someone before. That alone answers any other questions that he might have.

"I have a few ideas," he says at last. "I'm not yet sure which one is the best."

"Care to share them with me?" asks Neal.

"No," says Mozzie bluntly. "The less you know now, the better. But don't make any more confessions, alright? At least not until tomorrow noon. If I don't have a solution by then, then by all means, feel free to do as you want."

"You're asking me to wait," asks Neal for clarification.

"That's right."

"Okay," says Neal after a pause. "Okay, I can do that."

He lets out a deep sigh, rests his elbows at his knees and buries his face in his hands.

Mozzie lays a hand at his shoulder.

"It will be fine," he says awkwardly.

"No, it won't," says Neal and looks up. "But thanks for saying that."

"I'm sorry," says Mozzie.

Neal shrugs. "It's not your fault."

But maybe it is.

"I have to go," says Mozzie.

"I understand."

"Goodbye, Neal," says Mozzie.

"Bye, Moz."

And with that, Mozzie walks out of the door, leaving Neal alone for Jones to pick up.

It feels wrong, leaving Neal here to be locked up in an FBI holding cell. But Mozzie knows that this round is now up to Neal alone.

He has his own cards to play.

* * *

_As always, reviews are highly appreciated. Also, thank everyone who added the story to thein Favorite/Alert list._

_Five more chapters to follow!_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_A/N: The story has been beta'ed by my friend November Leaving._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

When Peter Burke enters Reese's office, Hughes is already waiting for him.

"You called me?" asks Peter.

"Yes, I did," says Reese shortly. "Burke, what the hell is going on in my division?"

Peter hesitates. "Didn't Neal tell you everything?"

"Caffrey gave me a _story_ full of holes that raised more questions that it answered," answers Hughes gruffly. "Then his lawyer showed up and the talk was over. Forget about Caffrey; I'm asking you. What is the truth about the Nazi treasure?"

His agent looks a bit uncomfortable. "How much do you know?" he asks at last.

Reese narrows his eyes. "Enough to realize that we're dealing with a heist of the century. I need to hear the truth from _you_, Peter. What is your involvement and what do you know for sure?"

To Hughes's displeasure, Peter doesn't answer immediately. "I suspected that things weren't as they seemed when the warehouse exploded," says Peter elusively at last. "I might have confronted Neal about it –"

"_Might have_?" Reese can hardly believe his ears. "This isn't a guessing game, Burke. I know you accused Caffrey of stealing the treasure and that you found a scrap of his painting and had it tested at the Dearmitt Gallery. What I _don't_ know is if he stole the treasure, what else you know, what you've kept from me and if you've tried to cover for him. And I don't know if I can even trust you anymore when it concerns Caffrey, after I've learned that you had possible evidence of a crime he committed and kept it from the Bureau!"

Peter takes a deep breath. "I've had my suspicions about Neal's involvement," he admits painfully. "I thought I recognized the scrap of his painting, but I wanted to be sure before I involved the Bureau –"

"So to protect him, you might have damaged the chain of evidence," says Reese flatly.

"Yes, sir."

Ninety-five percent of time, Reese and Peter act as the good friends they are, even in the office; after all, they've known each other for years, and Reese hopes that Peter will one day take his place. But there are still times when Reese has to act as Peter's superior – and it's clear that Peter understands this is one of those occasions.

"I had the painting tested," says Peter. "The results said that it was dated back to the 1930's."

"But you were still suspicious," says Reese. "Why?"

Peter hesitates again. "I had a gut feeling," he says at last.

"So you're trying to tell me that despite all evidence for the contrary, you still thought Caffrey took the treasure. You confronted him – this afternoon, basically in front of everyone – and it was all based on just a _feeling_." Reese makes a pause and then asks incredulously. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"What do you want from me, Reese?" asks Peter directly.

"I want you to do your job!" exclaims Reese. "I want you to stop evading and to behave like the honorable agent I know."

He watches the storm behind Peter's calm façade. Then Peter stares right into his eyes. "All my assumptions were merely guesswork. I don't know anything else about Neal's involvement."

Reese stares right back. "And that's all you have to tell me," he says stonily.

There is a heavy silence.

"I encouraged Neal to come clean," admits Peter at last. "But I'm telling you the truth, Reese. I had no definite proof of Neal's guilt."

"If you had, would you have brought it forward?" asks Reese directly.

"I understand my duties," replies Peter.

Well-aware of the evasiveness of Peter's answers, Reese stares at the younger man long and hard – though not without compassion.

He can practically _feel_ Peter's dilemma. Since the beginning of their unusual and unique partnership, Neal Caffrey has somehow become Peter's friend. If he was completely honest with himself, Reese has to admit that the young conman and thief has somehow wormed his way into the hearts of most of the people in his division – and Reese isn't an exception.

And it's not like Reese has never broken rules for a friend; telling Peter about Judge Clark's tape is just one example that comes into mind.

But friend or not, the treasure heist – and the way it has been committed, with explosives and all that – is _way_ past beyond what Reese can ever accept to be covered up in the name of a friendship.

"So this is really all," he says, with only a hint of question.

"For now, yes," says Peter cryptically.

"Damn it, Burke!"

Reese shoots up from his seat and walks to the window. He stares at the city outside.

This is not how he has envisioned this discussion. He realizes that Peter won't tell him anything else, and also that if things continue to deteriorate, then before the end of the week, he might be forced to start the motions for Peter's eventual dismissal.

"You may go, then," he says to Peter at last.

When Peter leaves, Reese wonders what he'd do if Peter tried to interfere with the investigation in order to help Caffrey.

After all, Peter is Reese's friend. Still, how much of a blind eye could he turn if it came to that?

The thought fills Reese with a deep feeling of unease.

o – o – o

Peter makes a deep sigh when he leaves Hughes's office and returns to his own workplace.

He hasn't changed his mind. He won't cover for Neal. However, he has also come to realize that he wants Neal to have the best chances in face of the disaster that's coming his way. He has promised Neal time to confess, so that's exactly what Neal will get. He feels guilty for deceiving Hughes, so he reminds himself that he has never actually told him a direct lie. His conscience nags at him that this is _exactly_ the sort of reasoning that could have come out of Neal's mouth.

He looks at his watch, only to find out that it's barely half past four.

Six hours.

It has been less than six hours since he has found the treasure. Since then, he has informed his consultant _(friend)_ that he would send him to prison, he has suffered a small breakdown in front of Diana and now he has just lied to his boss, whom he respected ever since he started working in the White Collar division.

He should probably be working on some sort of case, but right now, Peter honestly doesn't remember – or care – what he is supposed to be doing.

He wants to go home, hug Elizabeth, pet Satchmo and drink his favorite beer. Just for once, he wants to leave early; to forget the Bureau, the cases, his job and _especially_ one certain blue-eyed conman.

"_I'm not lying to you, Peter. I swear I didn't steal it –"_

"_You're a felon and a thief, Neal. That's all you are, and it's all you'll ever be."_

"_I want you to do your job!"_

"_You should give him a chance to explain, honey."_

"_If he did this, then he doesn't deserve another chance –"_

Peter shakes his head and picks up a random file.

Ah.

Mortgage fraud.

It's a tiring, annoying work that doesn't require that much thinking; exactly the kind of case that Peter can use to distract himself before he can officially call it a day and leave.

Some time later, he becomes lost in the dull word of numbers.

He thinks he might be in a middle of a breakthrough when he gets a call.

"Mr. Conman Lawyer," says Peter flatly when he picks up. "Your today's appearance was _not_ appreciated. Interrupting Neal's confession is not gonna help him in the long run."

"_I didn't ask for your opinion, Suit,"_ says Mozzie sharply. _"What are you going to do about Neal?"_

"And what do you think I _can_ do, Mozzie?" asks Peter sarcastically. "It might have slipped your mind, but I'm not omnipotent. There's a certain limit to my ability to clean up a mess. You were supposed to prevent it." Peter pauses. "Oh, but that's right. You didn't prevent it," he says bitterly. "Maybe you even helped create it. Is that it, Mozzie? Did you persuade Neal to help you with this madness? Did you pull him into this crap?"

Silence.

"That's it, isn't it," says Peter in realization. "You two decided to do this, but it's only Neal that has to pay the price. And he won't talk, because he actually tries to be a good friend to you. What a perfect show of loyalty between fellow cons!" Peter stops himself before spitting out more sharp, bitter words. It doesn't matter that Neal decided to trust Mozzie first. That's not what this is about – at all. "And now you'll take the advantage of it, so while I lose my job and Neal end up in prison, you'll walk free. What an amazing job. What a perfect plan!"

"_You're delusional, Suit,"_ comes Mozzie's cool answer. _"Now tell me. How far are you willing to go for Neal?"_

"You mean after all this?"

When he was talking to Hughes, Peter's first instinct had been to defend Neal. But now, when he has Mozzie on the line, he feels the anger and hurt once again. "I'm half the mind to just sit back and watch."

"_Cute,"_ says Mozzie shortly. _"But I need to know, Suit,"_ he continues persistently. _"You already tossed him over the board once today. Now, are you going to do that again, or will you actually help him?"_

"_Excuse _me – _I _betrayed Neal?"

"_You tattled on him to the rest of your FBI buddies!"_

"Oh no, you're not pulling that one on me," says Peter flatly. "You did this, you can deal with it. Neal has made his choice without a though about anyone but himself –"

"_Neal is being a better friend to you than you could ever understand,"_ snaps Mozzie.

"What?" asks Peter incredulously.

"_You heard me," _says Mozzie, and Peter detects a strong feeling of bitterness.

"So in your mind, it's okay when friends lie to each other?"

"_You're really touchy about that, aren't you?"_ asks Mozzie curiously_. "Neal _is _a conman, Suit. You can't expect him to change his whole personality so that you could sleep better at night."_

"I'm not asking him to change his whole personality!" exclaims Peter. "I would be content if I could believe that he won't screw me like that again the first moment he gets a chance."

"_You mean like you did, when you accused him out of nowhere after he almost died? _Five hours_ of interrogation,"_ says Mozzie forcefully_. "You ask him to trust you, but you don't trust him back."_

Peter shakes his head in dismay. "You know what? I've had enough of this. Tell me what you want, or you can go to hell."

There is a long moment of grave silence. _"Okay. I will ask once again,"_ says Mozzie with deliberate slowness. _"Will you try to protect Neal?"_

Peter lets out a long, weary sigh. "I don't think I have the means, Mozzie," he says tiredly.

"_Don't concern yourself with the means,"_ says Mozzie. _"Will you do it?"_

"Mozzie, what are you planning?" asks Peter with a feeling of unease.

"_Will you do it?"_

"What are you planning?" asks Peter again. "Mozzie. What's your angle? Mozzie? … Mozzie!"

"Damn it," curses Peter quietly when he realizes the call's been disconnected.

He stares at the mortgage fraud case at his desk. Then he places the file back into the desks and gets up from his chair.

Maybe he should really pay Neal a visit.

o – o – o

"They said you didn't want to talk to anyone else today," says Peter.

Neal looks up at him in surprise. "Peter!"

He quickly gets up from his bed in the holding cell.

When Peter enters, Neal eyes him with a mixture of anticipation, hope, anxiousness and curiosity. But Peter's blank face gives him absolutely no clue about the state of his mind.

"So, how do you like my new accommodations?" asks Neal finally with a charming smile. "It's not quite cappuccino in the clouds, but as I recall, you weren't a big fan of that either –"

"Neal," says Peter with just a hint of warning, and Neal immediately stops speaking.

However, three minutes later, it's clear that whatever Peter's intentions have originally been for coming here, they've either changed, or Peter's waiting for Neal to make the first move – though what _that_ should be, he has no idea.

"Why are you here?" he asks at last.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," admits Peter after a pause.

And then there's this awkward silence again.

"You were both in on it, weren't you?" says Peter and finally looks at Neal. "You and Mozzie. That's what you meant when you said you didn't steal it."

"I can't comment on that," says Neal blankly; partially dreading that Peter has some evidence to support his claim, but also wondering if that changed something in Peter's eyes.

"That doesn't make it any better," says Peter, as if he has heard his thoughts.

Neal sighs. "Peter, I'm sorry for what happened –"

"What's Mozzie doing?" interrupts him Peter.

Oh. So that's the reason why Peter is here. Neal wants to smack himself for getting his hopes up that this was about anything else than Peter fulfilling his responsibility.

"I don't know."

"Neal –"

"I don't know, okay?" snaps Neal, suddenly feeling completely fed up with everything – the treasure, Mozzie, Peter, himself. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I know every single thing that he has planned."

"This is bad enough as it is," says Peter warningly. "Don't make it worse by some half-cooked crazy scheme."

"There _is_ no scheme," retorts Neal.

"Neal –"

Initially, Neal had been _angry_ and crushed when Peter didn't believe him after the warehouse explosion. Now he wishes he could still feel the anger instead of the devastating grief, anguish and guilt.

"Go home, Peter," says Neal tiredly. "There's nothing left to do today."

"Don't do anything stupid, Neal, not now," says Peter, and it sounds almost like he's pleading.

"Go home to El, Peter," repeats Neal, and he hopes the talk is over, because he gave Mozzie a promise – not to mention, he has little to say to Peter anyway.

Peter stares at him, before he wordlessly nods and turns to leave.

And suddenly, Neal feels like he has just missed something vital, something extremely important.

"Peter!" he calls quickly, before the agent has the chance to leave his cell.

Peter turns around. "What is it?" he asks wearily.

Neal opens his mouth and then closes it. Indeed, what is this about?

"I know my word probably means nothing to you in this situation," he says at last. "But I meant it that day on the airstrip. I didn't want to run anymore. That hasn't changed, Peter."

Peter looks at him in a way that's both incredulous and grave. "Then how could you do this?" he asks. "Why, Neal?"

He has given Mozzie a promise.

"I can't tell you," says Neal ruefully. "I'm sorry."

There is a pause.

Then Peter speaks.

"That's not good enough anymore," he says, and closes the grated door behind himself.

Neal sees Peter walk away – and he makes a sudden decision_. Screw the promise._

"I don't know what Mozzie's doing," he calls. Peter stops, but doesn't turn around. "He made me swear that I won't talk to you until tomorrow noon. That's all."

Slowly, Peter nods. Then he walks away, and leaves Neal alone with his doubts, regrets and shattered dreams.

Neal sits back on the bed. Later, he starts tracing shapes on the wall with his fingers.

The pattern follows Munch's painting, The Scream. Neal likes some of the man's works – but this one always gave him creeps. Now it feels strangely appropriate.

Has he just betrayed Mozzie? Has he made things worse? Has he just lost the last chance that Peter might ever forgive him?

What is the color of the sky?

* * *

_A/N: Four more chapters to come!_

_As always, reviews are highly appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_A/N: The story has been beta'ed by November Leaving. _

_Once again, thanks everyone who reviewed the story or put it on their Favorite/Alert list._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

First thing Mozzie does, he goes to the warehouse's location and carefully observes it from distance. But when he sees all the FBI agents there, he has to admit that there is nothing he can do on this front and quietly slips away.

Unfortunately, this also means that his list of possibilities has just gotten several ideas shorter.

Not that he _really_ thought that he could kill or bribe a handful of FBI agents… Mozzie knows that some people view him as weird, but there is a huge difference between weird and insane. Besides, Mozzie likes Elizabeth, and she would be sad if her husband came to bodily harm. Neal would be sad. No, the Suit has to be protected and looked after, even if his current knowledge puts everything that Mozzie holds dear in danger. And if Mozzie can't take Peter Burke out of play, then there's no way that he can cover up the treasure theft and free Neal this way; not after today's events.

(The fact that Mozzie might share some… crazy… non-existent… affection for the Suit as well is completely insignificant. It's a force of habit, really. Still, it's sort of alarming that being so close to the FBI has already messed up Mozzie's brain. And that thought leads to some _very_ dangerous areas…

Better get back on track – for now.)

Since there is no way that Mozzie can get all the FBI personal involved into one place, the superquality mind-altering drugs secretly stolen and smuggled from China won't help either – not to mention that Mozzie would have to find a really good hypnotist for them to work, as he doesn't trust his own skills for something this big. The Russian government device to erase memories is still in the trial phase. Besides, by now, the feds probably already have second, third and fourth set of backup records. At least that's what Mozzie would have done in their place.

He stops at a local bar, not so far from Neal's place. He orders some gin and a glass of water with lemon. Twenty minutes later, he pays and leaves, still without a clear idea what to do next.

If Mozzie was truly selfish and ruthless – or even cowardly or opportunistic enough – he would abandon Neal now; maybe even encourage his self-destructive impulses. He would let Neal take the blame for the heist, leave New York, disappear for a while and then come back. Mozzie knows Neal wouldn't _truly_ blame him if he did exactly that.

But.

It feels wrong.

Now who was he kidding, thinks Mozzie bitterly. He has been there for Neal – and Neal for him – in the past year and half, and also years before that. He can't just abandon him now.

Mozzie remembers when he first met Neal; when he persuaded him to cash the bonds and involved him in the long con on Adler. He knows that Neal would have most likely cashed the bonds anyway, but it was him who had introduced the kid to the _truly_ high-stakes game. One thing led to another – but in the end, it was Neal who ended up in prison for four years, despite Mozzie's undeniable involvement.

Mozzie can't help it but notice a bit of a pattern here.

There've been two times in Mozzie's life when he made a move for the score of the lifetime. Both times, he involved Neal. Both times, things ended badly.

The con on Adler was blown partially because of Neal's feelings for Kate; the treasure heist got shot to hell because of Neal's friendship with Peter and Jones.

Both times, it was Mozzie who started the con, and Neal who took the big risks.

Last time, the long con indirectly contributed to Neal's imprisonment.

And now…

Mozzie stops in the middle of a street. He pulls out a doll out of his pants' pocket and stares at her before shakes his head. "We can't let him become the sacrificial lamb on this one, Lolana."

When an old lady gives him a strange look, Mozzie wakes up from his thoughts, hides the doll and continues walking.

But how could he get the FBI off Neal's back?

It won't be easy, that much Mozzie knows. Right now, Neal is their only lead. And if he doesn't tattle on Mozzie, they'll most likely pin the heist on him – or at least make him pay very dearly for his part in it. Mozzie can't let that happen.

But the FBI won't leave Neal alone, not unless…

Unless they were distracted by something else.

_Something… or someone._

When it comes to running cons, Mozzie has great eye, quick hands and sharp mind. He knows all the usual tricks and even more of the unusual. He doesn't have Neal's artistic abilities, but he makes up for it by being a damn good hacker. It's the diversity of their skills that makes him and Neal such a good team. Usually, Neal creates the pieces to sell, charms the crowd and makes his escape, while Mozzie remains the guy behind the curtain; a skilled puppet-master, someone who can plan the long cons, and also _The_ Master of Stalling and Distraction.

When he truly puts his mind to it, Mozzie knows how to build labyrinths of distractions; how to create a maze so thick that the truth becomes buried under layers and layers of misdirection. He briefly curses himself for his rash actions with the Nazi treasure. Using Neal's paintings has been extremely irresponsible, and now they're paying the price.

He considers what kind of thing could be used to clear Neal's name.

The problem is, since this heist was so big, none of the usual mislead-distract-tire out tactics could possibly work – and especially not after Neal's damned, insane surge of honesty.

Here, Mozzie can't help but shake his head in dismay.

He has badly underestimated the bond between Neal and Peter; the bond between Neal and his FBI team. While it's true that their problems started elsewhere, in other circumstances, they never would have gotten this bad. Mozzie knows better than to ask someone to pull a con on his family or close friends; in such cases, feelings get involved, and things get messy. Except now it seems he has inadvertently done just that.

It shouldn't have been a problem, thinks Mozzie bitterly. Neal _has_ conned the Suit and lied to him in the past, and anyway, it should have only been a few days, a week at most, before they disappeared with the treasure.

At least that had been the plan – before Peter Burke intervened.

Mozzie finds his favorite bench in the park and sits down.

The problem with Peter is that he won't stop at just Neal's involvement. No, Neal could believe whatever he wanted – but Mozzie is sure that at the very least, the treasure heist will earn him a file in the FBI records, even if they don't find enough to charge him with. That means that his days of blissful anonymity are finally over.

Was there _any_ distraction big enough that could get the feds off their back?

He could kidnap Satchmo, smiles Mozzie at the intriguing idea. Then his smile falls down – that might distract _Peter_ for a while, but it wouldn't stop the rest of the feds. And anyway, taking care of a dog would be too complicated; besides, Mozzie doesn't trust Satchmo – the dog has been living with a fed for far too long. He would probably escape and reveal Mozzie's hiding place.

He could go to Mrs. Suit and ask her to plead their case. But the thought is still only vaguely shaped when Mozzie discards it as well – that could have worked before the whole New York FBI division found out about the treasure, but not now. While Mozzie knows better that to doubt El's abilities and power, he also knows that there are some limits even to her influence. She might have been able to persuade Peter – hell, she even might have been able to persuade that old guy, Hughes – but this has become too much even for her to handle.

_Distractions…_

He could infest the FBI offices with cockchafers; or rodents. Or he could make up a reason and get the Bureau invaded by children – or models. Or he could steal the treasure again – Neal would have an alibi this time, and the FBI would have to search for the new perpetrator. And if the treasure was stolen again, there was a chance that the FBI won't be able to prove Neal's guilt…

Yes, thinks Mozzie in joy, he could infest the FBI offices with rats, May beetles and long-legged girlies, steal the treasure again, destroy all the FBI records on the treasure (in fact, make that ALL FBI records, period) and use the Russian mind-wiping device to make everyone forget anything treasure-related.

_That could be so much fun!_

Mozzie basks in the thought for a while before he reluctantly starts to think about all the problems. With their current rotten luck, Mozzie would most likely get trapped somewhere with a group of anarchistic children, end up eaten by the rats or harassed by some enthusiastic, fake-blond teenage girls, while Neal would die inside the holding cell when the Russian superdevice accidentally exploded. Or Mozzie would miss a set of the backup records that one of the agents kept under their mattress at home. Or he would get caught – and Neal would be blamed as his conspirator. With their misfortune, someone would call Homeland Security and they would be thrown to ADX Florence as terrorists for the rest of their days.

Still, the idea has its merits, and Mozzie considers it for a while. Which makes him admit the biggest problem – he lacks the manpower for this. He _could_ pull this off alone, maybe even successfully – in five days; or even four, if he _truly_ pushed it to the extreme. But Mozzie considers it a small miracle that Neal isn't back in prison already – he mostly puts it down to the fact that the feds were too busy with the treasure and that they wanted to question Neal again. But those reasons wouldn't hold them off for long - meaning, he simply _doesn't have the time_.

In the end, he reluctantly abandons that scheme as well.

Which leaves him with… nothing.

By now, the only reasonable thing to do is to skip town and disappear before this all blows over. Except since Neal decided to "see this one through" that would mean to leave him behind – _and take the fall for the heist_.

Mozzie hesitates… is he ready to do that?

Damn Neal's stupid Stockholm Syndrome!

There _is_ one possibility to deal with that, thinks Mozzie. He could take Neal away against his will, drag him away from New York and keep him safe until he regained his senses. The anklet and Neal's current situation in the lockup don't dissuade Moz in the slightest.

Now, the question is: Is he really willing to kidnap his friend?

Of course he is, answers Mozzie immediately. It is for Neal's own good. When it comes to his friends, Mozzie would do – many things.

But there are problems even with that, because a) Neal's an escape artist – and in his insanity, he might want to run back to the feds, b) the feds would be after them immediately, and c) Neal might hate him for it. While Mozzie believes he could deal with a) and b), he can't imagine that he would destroy his friendship with Neal forever.

Not that it's likely, thinks Mozzie. Neal would be happy once he recovered from being brainwashed.

_But…_

_But what if he's wrong? What if Neal has truly begun to change? What if – _

This is crazy, thinks Mozzie decisively. He should worry about himself, not Neal. The kid might be his partner in crime, but Moz is not responsible for him.

_(And it's not like he ever thought about Neal like his younger brother, really, because that would be completely insane, and Mozzie with his healthy skepticism is one of the sanest people in the world – )_

But it doesn't matter, realizes Mozzie. Neal was willing to take the fall for him. And what kind of friend would he be if he wouldn't do the same?

When Mozzie reaches the conclusion, he is stunned. No, he is completely thunderstruck.

Could he really…?

Yes.

Yes, he could. And what's more – not only he _can_, he _will_ do this.

Mozzie touches his head with the tips of his fingers as he wide-eyed stares into nothingness and imagines his next step.

Then he exhales and stands up.

Okay.

However, before he decides for this course of action, he needs guarantees.

He calls the Suit. He tries to scare him and guilt him into just the right state of mind, so that when tomorrow comes, the Suit will do what Mozzie needs.

With men like Peter Burke, guilt is a good motivator. Now he simply has to believe that his accusations will do their work over night.

Then he considers the next course of action.

Mozzie realizes that if he wants this to _truly_ work, he needs help. He considers the people that he could ask in this case, and comes up with three names – June, Hale and El. He isn't really comfortable with involving any of them – except for June, maybe – but beggars can't be choosers.

His decision made, Mozzie looks at his watch and makes some quick calculations. After that, he makes three quick calls and picks up some necessary cash.

Then he sets out to the nearest shop with electronics.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_A/N: The story has been beta'ed by November Leaving._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

It's half past ten in the morning when Neal hears the sound of heels approaching. At first, he doesn't even bother to raise his head. Only when he hears the sound of his cell's door opening and closing, he finally looks up.

"Diana." He pauses before he raises his eyebrows in a slightly mocking manner. "Have any decisions been made, or are you here simply to smack me again?"

As soon as the words leave Neal's mouth, he regrets them because now it sounds like he blames Diana – which he doesn't; not really. But he's not okay with it either.

Fortunately, Diana chooses to ignore his words. She leans against the wall of his cell and crosses her arms.

"Neal, we need to talk," she says without preamble.

Neal sighs. "What about?"

"We got a package from Mozzie this morning," says Diana directly.

Neal frowns.

"A package?"

o – o – o

When Mozzie finally finishes gathering all the stuff he needs, it's already six p.m. That means that he has about seven hours of time to complete both parts of his plan – otherwise, he will have to go through with only the first half of it. And while Mozzie really isn't crazy about _any_ part of this, the second half makes the first one look a bit more bearable. It's self-preserving, as well.

First, he visits Elizabeth, and after a short talk, he gives her a sealed envelope with clear instructions. Then he calls Hale and June that he'll be dropping by at their places later. Finally, he goes to Wednesday and promptly gets to work.

Wednesday has once been first and foremost Mozzie's technical lair.

He opens two of his secret caches and takes out several gadgets and devices. Then he turns on his computer and searches a small box full of CDs and notepads before he finds the thing that he needs; a CD labeled _Caiman Hunting, 2003_.

He puts it into the DVD recorder and opens the appropriate folder to reveal a whole bunch of files – three written documents, twenty or thirty photos and seven videos. He opens one of the videos and watches as the image of Vincent Adler appears on the screen and starts talking.

It's a good thing the man wasn't some kind of a heavy smoker, thinks Moz, and that he was in his early forties instead of, let's say, twenty years younger. Thanks to that, his voice hasn't changed much in eight years.

"Here we go," mutters Mozzie quietly.

He turns off the video and starts assembling the right equipment.

o – o – o

"A package?" asks Neal with a frown.

Diana stares at him, observing his reactions carefully. "Do you know what was inside?"

"No idea," says Neal.

He seems genuinely curious.

"You really don't know what was in there," says Diana with a hint of a question.

Neal shrugs. "No."

There is a moment of silence.

Then Neal sighs. "Look, Diana… about yesterday –"

"There was a flashdrive in the package," interrupts Diana. "Its content was encrypted."

"What? I don't understand," says Neal, puzzled. "Why would he give you an encrypted flashdrive? Have you decoded it yet?"

"We didn't have to," says Diana. "Mozzie did that for us."

"What?"

"It was an interesting move, I'll give you two that," says Diana frankly, but with a sharp edge.

"What move?" If Diana didn't know Neal, she wouldn't doubt for a second that he honestly doesn't know a thing about this. "Diana, what has Mozzie done?" asks Neal with a hint of apprehension.

"It's almost funny that you should ask that question," says Diana conversationally.

o – o – o

"And we're all done."

For the last time, Mozzie listens to the newly created recording, before he decides that while not perfect, it is the best quality he can get within such a tight timetable. It might work… at the very least, it could create some doubts.

He sighs.

While he was uploading all his materials on Adler into his improved voice-changer – a pet project that he has been working on in the past several months – he has made another audio recording. And then he used the device to create the conversation that would still enable him to free Neal, while mitigating the consequences for himself.

He quickly types down some information, then he copies all the three files onto a flashdrive and encodes them.

It's a good thing that he had been prepared to run with the treasure, thinks Mozzie levelly. Thanks to that, his safehouses were mostly cleaned out two days ago, which significantly shortens the list of things he has to do before leaving.

Elizabeth already has the envelope with half the passwords for the flashdrive.

He'll visit Hale now; leave some of his stuff with him and give him a letter for Neal.

Finally, he'll go to June and give her the flashdrive.

The timing for this could have been better, thinks Mozzie. Since he doesn't have a set getaway path, he would have hoped for a day or two of a head-start. Now he'll get six, seven hours at best.

But that's okay. It will be a bit close, but he can make it work.

Mozzie gathers all his stuff.

Then he leaves Wednesday forever.

o – o – o

"It's almost funny that you should ask that question," says Diana.

"I don't get it," says Neal. "Okay, I understand that he didn't want to come to the FBI office himself, so he gave the flashdrive to June… but why encode it, only to give the passwords to someone else? It would have to be something truly sensitive… otherwise he would have simply trusted June. Why all this?"

o – o – o

"Stupid, bloody things!" swears Mozzie as he makes yet another unsuccessful attempt. Somebody tries to shush him, because some people are still trying to sleep there.

"So, why all this?" asks the kind, young woman – Tricia.

"It's because of my… cousin," says Mozzie after a second of hesitation. "Yes, my cousin Lucy. She's a doctor, and she tells me I should get my eyes operated every time I visit her. It's scary," he adds as an afterthought.

"All right, let's take a short break and then we'll try again," says Tricia.

"I don't need a break," says Mozzie viciously. "I want to beat this thing."

Tricia sighs. "Okay. Put it on the tip of your finger again... yes, that's it exactly. Now _try not to blink _and just put it in your eye."

"I give up," exclaims Mozzie five minutes later when he almost jabs his eye out. He takes the container with the remaining lens and throws it into a plastic bag; followed by the other lens still on his finger.

"If Lucy has something to say about my glasses, then it's her problem. But I've had enough! Thank you for your kind help, Madam," he says to Tricia and then angrily leaves to the train's toilets, feeling the need to escape this embarrassment, at least for a few seconds.

Oh yes, he'll give Lucy a piece of his mind. He won't _ever_ result to such desperate measures again. He'll just tell her what he thinks of her interference, and then she'll bother him no more, or there will be consequences.

Horrible, _horrible_ consequences.

(Of course, a few seconds later, Mozzie realizes that he has no cousin – that he knows of, at least. But it was a nice image.)

Mozzie sighs.

If he wants to keep a low profile, then he might have to consider changing his tactics.

Then the train reaches its final stop.

This is it.

After the dawn breaks, Mozzie wanders through the streets of Boston and regularly checks his wristwatch to determine the time. Finally, he turns on his burner phone and sends the same message to three people – to El, to the Suit and to Lady Suit, just to make sure that it's truly delivered. It's the rest of the codes and the last piece of puzzle in his game for Neal's freedom.

Then he turns it off, takes out the battery and throws the phone into the nearest bin.

He buys a cup of a rather disgusting coffee at a nearby fastfood and takes a place at an empty bench in a park.

And then he feels a strange deja-vu, because less than a day ago, he was sitting on a similar bench, but in a completely different park, hundreds of miles away.

That was before his life changed.

Before he had to leave New York.

Before he had an epiphany and made the fateful decision concerning him, Neal – and to a lesser extent, Peter Burke as well.

'_Don't concern yourself with the means,'_ he told Peter yesterday. But while Mozzie could give Peter the means to get Neal out of this mess, this is too important to just rely on a fed's goodwill – especially after the way Peter apparently exploded on Neal earlier.

That's why he had to give part of the passwords to El, thinks Mozzie. El would want to be a part of this; she would demand to know what happened and be there firsthand - and Moz knows that he can rely on her to plead Neal's case with Peter, and to do it immediately, so that it could make a difference.

(This is _not_ manipulation. This is necessity.)

o – o – o

"Mozzie made a confession," says Diana suddenly, carefully observing Neal's reaction.

Caffrey looks up at her, obviously startled.

"What? _Mozzie?_ What are you talking about?"

"Are you telling me you were truly in dark about this?" asks Diana. "That you two didn't plan this yesterday; that you had no previous knowledge of what he'd do?"

"No, I didn't!" says Neal, upset. "Moz asked me to wait – he didn't tell me what he was planning. What's going on?"

And finally, Diana can believe that Neal is being honest with her.

"Neal, if someone discovers that I told you this, I could lose my job," she says gravely. She makes a pause before she continues in a low voice. "There was an audio recording on the flashdrive. Mozzie said he switched your paintings and stole the art without your knowledge. When he found out that one of your paintings didn't burn, he told you about it and you two replaced it. He said that he offered you the treasure, but that you cared more for your life here than about the stolen loot. Apparently, he had to borderline blackmail you so that you would keep quiet." She makes a pause. "What's more, he also said that you tried to persuade him to return the art, and that you didn't know he was planning an escape almost until Jones was kidnapped."

"Mozzie took the blame for all of that?" asks Neal in disbelief.

Diana uncrosses her arms. "Not really. He also "explained" that he was forced to steal the art by Adler, who wanted the authorities – and his accomplices – to believe that the treasure burned, so that they wouldn't search for it. He even gave us some sort of "proof"; a recording he supposedly made with his cellphone when Adler threatened to hurt you if he didn't help him."

"Mozzie did that?" asks Neal in disbelief.

"Well, the quality of the recording is so poor, it's hard to prove that it's real – _or_ that it's fake. If someone hypothetically tried to create the conversation – "

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Neal exhales and shakes his head. "You mean, Mozzie really made a confession? I mean… _really_?"

"He did," says Diana quietly.

"Wow. That's…" Neal swallows. "That's… unexpected." He makes a pause. "Do you believe him?" he asks curiously.

"Which part?" asks Diana flatly.

"Good point."

"I believe that he stole the art without telling you," says Diana honestly. "I _don't_ believe that he was the only one about to run, and don't even let me start on the fairytale how you supposedly tried to dissuade him from keeping the loot, or about the Adler mess." She stares at him. "I think that would be approximately the correct version?"

Neal gives her a blank look. "Allegedly."

"I thought so."

There is silence.

"Diana..."starts Neal at last.

"You have to make sure your story version matches Mozzie's," says Diana quietly. She looks around, but then she reaches into her pocket. She almost pulls the item out, before she hesitates. "Neal, if I and Peter help you get away with this, you have to understand this is a one-time deal."

"What do you mean?" asks Neal softly.

Diana gives him one last measuring look.

She has already done enough to put her job on line. However, if she went through with this, and she was found out… well, losing her job might just become the best case scenario.

That's not a happy thought.

But even though a part of Diana is still pissed as hell with Caffrey, she already regrets her rash actions from yesterday – just like Peter, she guesses. Because, yes, Caffrey _is_ a felon and thief, but he also had their back numerous times in the past. In fact, if he hadn't sacrificed his escape plan to help Jones, the agent would most likely be dead, Neal long gone and they would never find themselves in this predicament in first place.

Neal is a living dichotomy; loyal to a fault, selfless and selfish, honest in his lies, a conman _and_ a man. However, Diana knows that they can't expect some people who don't know him to understand that.

That might be the reason why she finally decides to go through with this.

She pulls a pen out of her pocket and gives it to Neal. "So that you'll know exactly what Mozzie said," she says quietly.

Neal frowns at her in confusion before he gives the pen a closer look and realizes what it is.

He carefully unscrews it and puts it to his ear before he turns on the miniature switch.

"_Hello. My name is Mozzie… Mozzie Haversham… and I'm doing this to right a wrong that has been done to my friend…"_

And Diana watches as Neal's face changes when he truly understands the size of Mozzie's sacrifice.

o – o – o

After the very long night and morning, Mozzie finally reaches his Boston hideout.

He doesn't plan to be there for too long; a week or two at most. But it shall give him the temporary reprieve and time to figure out what to do next.

In a week, he has made a move for the biggest score yet; he has stolen it, lost it and he has left his best friend behind. He has also given up his anonymity; handed it over on a silver platter to the feds. If there was a handbook of conmen rules, then Mozzie has probably broken everything on the first fifty pages.

But even though this went against his every instinct, he had an even better reason, and Mozzie strongly believes in what he has done today.

When it comes to his friends, Mozzie would do a lot of things… even if he has made a little insurance in Adler's forged threats for himself as well.

Of course, Mozzie doesn't think he'll ever need it. He doesn't plan to get caught anytime soon.

He has left Neal a message with Hale. Mozzie's not sure if Neal wants to be a thief or not – Neal probably isn't sure himself right now. But Moz can give him the opportunity to figure it out.

"_Neal, I don't steal from my friends and I don't kill their dreams. You would have given up your dream for me – I'm trying to return the favor._

_Take care, my friend." _

He hopes Neal will come back; Neal's talents are too good to be wasted in a straight, legal, boring life – but if he doesn't, then Mozzie will know that he has done right by his friend. Still, just in case, he has coded a message there – a way for Neal to contact him, if he decided to ditch the Suit and his anklet.

So.

Making a confession; giving up anonymity. Mozzie has never truly lived a life on a run before.

However, there is a bright side to this as well, thinks Mozzie, because at least he no longer needs to watch out and play nice around the feds.

He hasn't had a proper, big job since Neal got out of prison. It was time to prove that his skills haven't gotten rusty in the past sixteen months.

Mozzie looks forward to it.

o – o – o

When he finishes listening, Neal gives the pen back to Diana.

"How did you manage this?" he asks in wonderment.

"I have my ways," says Diana dismissively.

"That sounds like something I might have said," says Neal with a small smile.

"Then it's your fault. You've rubbed off on me," says Diana. "And that wasn't a compliment, Caffrey."

Silence.

"So… you're telling me to lie?" asks Neal at last.

"You have to," says Diana. "Unless you want to go back to prison, you don't really have a choice. Although personally, I think you should at least tell Peter the whole truth."

"And lie to everyone else," says Neal thoughtfully. He makes a pause. "You okay with that?"

"Neal, I can't approve of your actions of the last week," says Diana firmly, and if Neal wasn't so good at reading people, he wouldn't have noticed how weary and _tired_ she is. He sees it in the nearly invisible tightness in her face, in the tension of her shoulders, in the way she runs her hand through her hair. "But you're my friend, and… I guess we could have tried harder to listen yesterday. We didn't."

Silence.

"Okay," says Neal at last.

"I need to go now," says Diana.

"Okay."

Diana leans away from the wall and walks to the door.

"Diana?" calls Neal before she has the chance to leave. "Thanks."

Diana turns to him and sighs. "Look, this wasn't just my call. Right now, Peter's talking with Hughes; working his ass off to make sure that you stay out of jail. With Mozzie's confession, it might even work. Just… don't let him down again."

She leaves before Neal has the chance to make any promises.

"I will try," he says aloud to the empty cell.

* * *

_Here it is; Mozzie's solution that, in the end, is quite mild and not really miraculous. _

_Two more chapters; in the next one, Peter will show up again._

_Reviews are always appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_A/N: The story has been beta'ed by November Leaving._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

When Peter hears the recording and learns the truth, he is stunned; for multiple reasons.

_Mozzie made a confession._ That alone would be hard enough to wrap his brain around, but Peter has heard the other messages as well – even as hidden and obscured as some of them were.

So, Mozzie stole the treasure. Suddenly, Neal's words from yesterday come into mind:_ 'Just because we're friends doesn't mean I know every single thing that he has planned.'_

He has been wrong.

And Neal has been innocent.

Well, calling Neal innocent is a hell of a stretch. But he didn't steal the art. Whatever else came later, he hadn't done the one thing that Peter accused him of.

And he might have or might have not intended to run… but afterwards, he wanted to stay, even when the whole thing blew up in his face.

_(Peter wonders if there's a pun hidden somewhere...)_

He resists the urge to groan and drop his face into his hands.

Peter has never been one of those agents who viewed things as black and white. But with Neal, it feels like there are even more myriads of colors.

Jones is the first of the three of them who's brave enough to speak. "So it wasn't Caffrey after all."

"No," says Peter. _At least not all of it._

Just for a moment, Peter spares a rare longing thought to the times when things weren't so damn complicated.

"You okay, boss?" asks Diana after a while.

"Yeah," he says slowly, still feeling overwhelmed by the implications of what he's just heard. "Yeah, I'm okay." He makes a pause. "I need to speak with Elizabeth," he says. "She wanted to know what's on the flashdrive. … And we need to show this to Hughes. Jones…"

"I'll tell him," says Jones immediately and disappears, leaving Peter and Diana alone.

"What are you thinking, boss?" asks Diana softly.

Peter stares at the screen of his computer in the office. "What should I do, Diana?"

"He still had the treasure, boss," she says quietly. "He wanted to run."

"And you think I should make a decision based on that?" asks Peter gently.

"I don't know. I'm trying to play the devil's advocate here," says Diana.

"I appreciate that… but I think I have my own mind to do that for me," replies Peter tiredly.

"In that case…" Diana makes a pause. "I hate what he's tried to do. But with the circumstances… I like having Caffrey on the team."

"And prison did little to make him change his ways," mumbles Peter.

Silence.

"What do we do, then?" asks Diana after a while.

Not really sure what he's looking for, but feeling the need to find an answer, Peter turns on Mozzie's audio again.

"_Hello. My name is Mozzie… Mozzie Haversham… and I'm doing this to right a wrong that has been done to my friend. … Neal Caffrey is my friend, and I used him to – "_

Peter turns off the recording and falls into deep thought.

"I didn't think Mozzie would go that far for Neal," says Diana suddenly. "I'd love to kick his ass for stealing the treasure, but I have to appreciate what he's done just now."

"He said he'd give me the means to get Neal out of this mess," shakes his head Peter in dismay. "I thought he had some crazy, half-assed plan."

"Turns out it wasn't that crazy after all."

"No. No, it wasn't."

A pause.

"Diana…" starts Peter at last.

"If you want to ask me how far I'd be willing to go? I trust you, boss," says Diana. "Whatever you think is right, let me help."

Peter turns around to face her. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I am."

They exchange a look.

Wordlessly, they reach mutual agreement.

"If Mozzie's story is to hold up, someone needs to fill Neal in on it," says Peter at last.

"I'll do what I can, Peter," promises Diana.

"Thank you," says Peter quietly.

Then Hughes and Jones enter his office.

o – o – o

Once again, Reese Hughes and Peter find themselves in Reese's office. And it takes mere few minutes before Reese feels another headache forming.

"According to that confession, Neal has done nothing wrong, except for breaking into that gallery. When we consider that in light of the facts that it was his friend who used him this way, and that he eventually told us about the treasure –"

"Peter, stop. I don't need you to create me the fairytale that I should write into the official file," says Hughes. "Instead, try to give me a good reason why I should pretend to be an idiot and accept that recording at face value. Why should I let Caffrey get away with trying to run _and_ pulling a heist of the century?"

"We don't have anything on him, Reese," says Peter calmly. "The painting scrap wouldn't even be considered proper evidence."

"Because you didn't handle it properly," says Reese sharply.

Peter doesn't even try to deny it. "That's right, sir."

Reese throws his hands in the air. "Peter, do you realize what you've done here? You could lose your job over this!"

"I know," says Peter. "And I'm prepared to face the consequences."

Reese sighs. "So if I pursue this, I'll lose my best case agent, plus maybe a few others, all so that you can free Caffrey on a technicality." He makes a pause. "They'd still terminate his work-release program, do you realize that? They don't need too much for that."

"You don't know that for sure," opposes Peter.

"Damn it, Burke!" exclaims Hughes. "Don't you see what position you're putting me in?"

"I know, Reese," replies Peter quietly. "And I'm sorry. But with all respect, I'm not backing down."

Reese stares back at him, and realizes that his worries have been confirmed. Peter's radiating quiet determination, and he won't be able to persuade him to change his mind.

"You're backing me in a corner," says Hughes as he looks at his friend.

"I guess I am," admits Peter. "And I have little ammunition, but I'll use everything I can to get you to close this case."

Reese takes a random file from the pile on his desk and slams it on the desk's board. "And you don't see what's _wrong_ with this? What happened to you, Peter? Today, you decide to cover up for Caffrey when he steals a multi-billion dollar treasure – "

"Neal didn't steal it," says Peter decisively.

Hughes makes a pause. "You're sure about that," he says questioningly after a while.

"Yes. I am."

A long pause.

At last, Reese sits down and stares at Peter. "You're asking me to put my whole division at risk."

"Neal has been an invaluable asset to us," insists Peter. "He risked his life numerous times for us. He is part of the team, Reese. We owe him something."

"Don't think for a second I've forgotten Caffrey's work," says Reese immediately, and makes sure that Peter can hear the truth in that statement. "I appreciate everything he has done for us. He has helped us close numerous cases, often beyond what his original agreement said. I know that he saved your life – and your job." Hughes couldn't be more serious as he speaks these words. But… "But don't deny that it went both ways, Peter. I'm not a fool. I've noticed the Fowler situation, and that's only the most obvious example. I've tolerated a lot, but I still have a responsibility as an agent. And so have you."

"Then I'm not asking you as an agent," says Peter "I'm asking you as a friend."

Reese shakes his head in disagreement. "Peter – "

"Neal is my friend, Reese," says Peter with a hint of pleading. "He made the mistake of letting himself be influenced by another friend."

"That's an interesting way of putting it."

"Look, you've said it yourself that he's helped us clear numerous cases," says Peter reasonably. "If we send him back to prison, he won't last a month. They'll kill him. Neal deserves better than that."

"We can guarantee his security," says Reese sharply. "We've done it before, and you know that. So don't pull that crap on me, Peter."

"But is that really the best way to see justice done?" asks Peter softly. "The treasure has been recovered. We have a valid confession of the real perpetrator – a confession that says that Neal played a big part in the treasure's recovery. If we try to prove Neal's complicity, we'll put the whole confession in question."

"Those really aren't the best defense arguments I've ever heard," says Hughes skeptically.

"I know," admits Peter. "And I realize I'm asking for a lot."

Yep, Reese's headache has officially reached new, undiscovered levels.

He runs a hand over his face. "What guarantees do I have that Caffrey won't do this again?" he asks slowly at last.

"None," answers Peter truthfully. "The only thing I can tell you is that Neal just lost his best friend and partner-in-crime."

_Yes, that._ "His partner in crime - whom he shouldn't have been in contact with in the first place," says Reese flatly.

"Mozzie was never convicted," says Peter with a shrug. "Not even accused. Technically, there was nothing wrong about their association –"

"That's right; "technically", there was nothing wrong," says Reese sarcastically. "Except the two of them pulled of a multi-billon dollar theft right under our noses!"

"According to Mozzie's confession –"

"I know what the recording said, thank you," says Reese sharply. He makes a long pause.

"Mozzie has done his share to help us as well," says Peter quietly.

Hughes stares at him in disbelief. "Peter, if you suggest we cut this "Mozzie" a deal –"

"No," says Peter immediately. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Good," says Hughes shortly, "because for a moment, I was really worried about your judgment."

"Yes, this office probably couldn't survive with more than one anklet-bounded criminal at once."

"That wasn't a good joke," says Reese flatly.

"No. No, it wasn't," says Peter.

Hughes irrationally starts to long for an Advil pill or two. This is becoming absolutely impossible.

"Mozzie isn't here anymore," says Peter. "Neal is."

"That's right, _Mozzie_ is gone – thanks to _Caffrey_, who conned us again to help him escape."

"Neal didn't know that Mozzie would run," says Peter.

"Are you sure about that?" asks Reese again.

"Yes. I'm sure he didn't know what Mozzie planned."

So, supposedly, Caffrey didn't orchestrate this.

Of course, Hughes has the feeling that Peter's not telling him the whole truth. He believes it's a reasonable guess that if Neal knew what this "Mozzie" guy had planned, he wouldn't have told them.

"Neal has a potential to be more than an ex-con, Reese," says Peter at last. "But he won't learn that from the inside of a prison cell."

"Do you have any other reasons, or was that all?" asks Hughes calmly.

"He's my partner. I can depend on him when it matters," says Peter immediately.

"Any other reason besides that?"

There is long hesitation.

"No," admits Peter quietly at last.

"Good," says Hughes curtly.

"Reese – "

"I need to speak with Caffrey," interrupts him Reese. "And I'm not making any promises, Peter. Just bring him here."

"I'll go get him right away."

Reese turns away from him. "That will be all."

He hears the agent walk to the door, before the steps stop. "Reese? _Thank you_," says Peter simply, but the deep emotion in his voice almost cuts through Hughes's heart.

Then the door closes behind him.

And Hughes is left alone to wonder why in the world he ever agreed to allow Caffrey into his division.

Technically, Peter is right. They can choose to accept Mozzie's confession and let Neal off with a slap on the wrist. It wouldn't be easy to prove Caffrey's involvement anyway; except for him breaking into the gallery. That would be enough to revoke Neal's parole; probably even enough to make a case against him.

But does he really want to do that?

Despite his sharp words, Hughes respects Neal – but more than that, he is aware that by acting against Caffrey, he will likely bring Peter down as well.

"Damn these two!"

Maybe retirement wasn't such a bad idea after all…

o – o – o

When Peter enters Neal's cell again, they just stare at each other for a few seconds. Then Neal decides to break the tension.

"Peter."

"Neal."

Silence.

'_What are you doing here?'_ wants to ask Neal.

But Peter speaks first: "Has Diana been here to talk to you?"

"Yes, she has," says Neal. "She explained some things about Mozzie."

"Good," says Peter and buries his hands deep into his pockets.

"Peter – "

"We can talk later," says Peter abruptly. "Hughes has heard the recording, and he wants to talk to you."

"What am I supposed to say?" asks Neal.

"Say… whatever you have to," says Peter meaningfully.

That unfortunately doesn't exactly answer Neal's question.

Well, in that case, he'll have to figure it out himself, thinks Neal. He'll probably stick to the new "official" version… and see where that takes him.

Considering that this strategy landed him in a cell last time, it's not exactly comforting idea. Neal briefly wonders whether Hughes wants to hear his story, or to just see him one last time before they ship him back to supermax for an unknown amount of time.

"He hasn't made a decision yet."

Neal looks at Peter, startled. It almost seems like Peter could read Neal's thoughts.

Neal stands up and nods. He straightens his suit and his tie, and then he gives Peter a smile. "So, it's up to me now?" he says lightly, despite the heavy feeling of responsibility and his desperate need to get some missing answers. "All right. Let's get this over with."

As he follows Peter out into the corridor and to the elevators, Neal runs his hand through his hair and thinks about the right way to handle this.

They enter the elevator in silence. Neal tries to ignore the weirdness between them and push away the memories of yesterday. Instead, he tries to figure out whether Hughes would believe Mozzie's tape… and if he did, whether it would be enough to allow Neal to stay.

_One way or another… if he screws this up, he won't get another chance to fix it. _

"Neal," says Peter suddenly when the elevator reaches their destination.

Neal turns to face him. "Yeah?"

Peter stares at him. "Good luck," he says simply.

Then the door opens.

"Thank you, Peter."

They step out. And of course, people notice them almost immediately.

Even though he and Peter walk side to side, Neal feels the other agents' eyes on himself; some suspicious, some curious, some almost pitying. He wonders how much they all know about yesterday events, and with a pang of regret, he realizes that if even Hughes allows him to stay, it will be a long time before he regains the trust of all these people.

For some reason, that thought bothers him.

But he can't dwell on it now. With a nod, he and Peter part ways when they climb the stairs. Peter goes to his own office, while Neal takes a deep breath and approaches the other door.

Hughes is already waiting there for him.

* * *

_A/N: Only one chapter remaining._

_As always, reviews are appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

**HOW FAR**

**Summary:** "He did have that plane ready awfully fast…" When faced with life's greatest trials, what would you do for a friend? Peter, Neal, Mozzie, Diana and Hughes must find their own answers to this question as the knowledge of the U-Boat treasure surviving the fire comes to light. AU to On Guard, earlier posted on collarkink as a response to a prompt.

_Warning: there are some very tiny spoilers for Judgment Day._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Six months later…**

Every time it happens, Neal thinks he hates waking up in a cell a little more than the last time.

This is (partially) his own fault. He didn't have to be a part of this mess. He could have refused. Still, he thinks that by now, he has earned the right to be upset about being locked up once again.

The breakfast is the same as always – that means, tasteless and awful.

Neal spends the better part of the morning creating animals and flowers from the same piece of paper; folding and unfolding it over and over until it completely loses the ability to hold some sort of shape. When he's done with origami, he daydreams for a while, before he tries to read a book that he has borrowed yesterday.

_Apparently, a medieval girl fell in love, but had to marry someone else. And she hated him and feared him, except then she fell in love with him. And then her husband was falsely accused and executed, and she had to leave their home and seek justice through the underworld, where she met her childhood friend, who fell in love with her as well…_

With a sigh of disgust, Neal almost puts the book away – except right now, it's his only mean that's keeping him from becoming bored out of his mind.

That, and waiting for his rescue to get him out of here.

This is starting to feel old and annoying very fast. Not to mention, it makes him think too much. Think about what could have been…

o – o – o

_The official interview between Neal and Hughes felt like a very careful dance. Together, they began to create a web of half-truths and a few unavoidable lies._

_._

– "_Caffrey, did you steal the Nazi treasure?" _

– "_No sir. I didn't steal it."_

– "_Did your friend tell you beforehand what he planned to do?"_

– "_No, I had no idea that he intended to do that. He used my paintings without my knowledge."_

– "_And when you found out…?"_

– "_We had a difference of opinions. … I asked him to return the treasure. I wanted to make things right."_

_._

– "_Did Mozzie Haversham persuade you to break into the Dearmitt Gallery?"_

– "_He told me we needed to get rid of the painting scrap."_

– "_He told us that he coerced you."_

– "… _He was my friend."_

_._

– "_You didn't attempt to run with him."_

– "_Well, as you can see, I'm still here."_

– "_Why didn't you run?"_

– "_Why should I want to become a fugitive for the rest of my life? I like this life. My home is here now."_

_._

– "_Eventually, you reported the treasure location to the FBI."_

– "_Yes sir. In the end, it seemed like the only thing I could do."_

_._

_Finally, Hughes turned off the recording, and he and Neal stared at each other._

_It was Hughes who spoke first. "I don't know what exactly your involvement with the treasure was. Because of Peter, I'm not going to open this can of worms, and I'll fully support your friend's fairytale." Neal literally breathed out in relief. Then Hughes's expression hardened. "But I am still very tempted to report at least your "official" involvement as parole violation, which would most likely result in you being send back to prison for the rest of your sentence. So, now would be a good time for you to persuade me why I don't want to do that."_

o – o – o

"Hey, you!" says a guard who arrives at his cell. "You have a visitor. Your lawyer's here."

Neal's face lightens up. "Finally!" This is the best news he has heard in, like, forever.

He allows the guard to cuff him and then follows him to the room where the prisoners meet with their lawyers and law enforcement.

His visitor is already here. "Good morning. My name is Jonathan Gordon," he says and puts his briefcase on the table. Then he turns to the guard. "Would you excuse us? I'd like to speak to my client now, privately."

"Of course," says the guard and leaves.

The moment they're alone, Neal almost jumps on his feet and starts to say something. However, a warning signal from his "lawyer" stops him.

He sits back and waits in silence.

Finally, the man opposite him pulls a stack of papers out of his briefcase and spreads them over the paper.

"They can't hear us," he speaks, barely moving his lips. "However, they can still watch us, so just in case, we can't give them any obvious signals."

"Got it," replies Neal, silently berating himself for not realizing that earlier. He makes a pause. "So, how soon are you getting me out of here?"

o – o – o

_Neal swallowed._

_Hughes stared at him, waiting._

_Neal took his time to give him a well-thought answer. Eventually, he spoke._

"_When Peter thought I stole the treasure, I wanted to give up," he started honestly. "I thought I've lost his trust, his friendship, my team – everything. And I realized how much that all meant to me, but I couldn't take back what happened earlier. I could tell you how sorry I am, but I'm not sure if you'll believe me. … I _am_ sorry for messing up."_

_He made a pause. "I honestly don't know what else you expect me to say, sir," he said plainly. "I've mostly tried my best to fulfill my part of this arrangement, but I know I've toyed with my deal several times in the past, recently more than ever. I didn't expect you to accept the _official_ version of the events… and I'm grateful." _

_Hughes just watched him, without saying a word._

_Neal took a deep breath. "If you think it's best for everyone, then send me back. If you think that Peter and I shouldn't be partners anymore, if Diana, Jones, Blake and the others are better off without me – "_

_Sara, El and June, thought Neal. The people he'd leave behind. He tried to ignore his feelings towards them when he had the treasure, but now –_

"_I'm not a liability, sir," stated Neal firmly, trying hard not to blink as his emotion almost got the better of him. "I won't let you down. Nor my partner."_

o – o – o

"So, how soon are you getting me out of here?" asks Neal.

"A day, two days at most," replies his visitor. He turns over one sheet of the documents and picks it up as if he was reading it, carefully avoiding Neal's gaze. "Everything's almost sorted out by now. … So, how are you? Is everything okay?"

Only the knowledge that they're being watched keeps Neal from rolling his eyes. "Well of course, Peter! Why do you ask? Being in jail is almost like vacation. You know, all that free time, food right into your room, plus all these people that take care of you… Everything's _just_ _fantastic_." He makes a pause. "Nice suit, by the way. Did Elizabeth help you pick it up?"

"Actually, Diana did, after I insisted on visiting you," says Peter. "I told Hughes that I'm going to see you, whether he likes it or not. When he realized I won't change my mind, they made me your attorney."

"Good for them," says Neal dryly. "I already started to think that I'd have to escape if you intended to leave me to rot here forever."

"Yes, I _truly_ feel for your suffering," says Peter deadpanned. "You're right – four days in jail is absolutely horrible. It's almost eternity."

"It was _five_ days," corrects him Neal firmly. "And I missed my date with Sara. Do you know what she'll do to me when I get out?"

"Okay, that gives you the right to be somewhat upset," admits Peter. "The last time I forgot El's birthday, I spent the next two weeks trying to make it up to her… but I have to say, I've never tried the 'I was in jail' excuse yet."

"Hey, _I_ was just trying to keep my and Andy's cover," objects Neal affrontedly. "I don't know who screwed up that I was caught up in the arrest as well, but it definitely wasn't me! I just went along with it, since I didn't want to blow the rest of the operation in case it wasn't over yet."

"And it was the right decision," assures him Peter seriously. "Thanks to that, Hailey's crew didn't become suspicious – as far as they know, the bust was just a freaky accident. Because of that, Andy was able to get more information. We now have foolproof evidence against them. Hopefully, we'll be making an arrest tomorrow, and then we can get you back home."

"Sounds good," says Neal, not bothering to hide his relief. "I'll be so glad when this is all over. Not that I don't like undercover assignments, but this one took a lot out of me."

"Hey. You've done great work," says Peter, and his hand twitches as he wants to lean forward and pat Neal's arm. "It's not every day that we take down a mob boss together with a group of corrupted police officials."

"You know, I thought that the point of me working for the FBI was that my "great work" _didn't _end with me in cuffs," says Neal conversationally.

"Really?" asks Peter blankly. "I'll have to review your paperwork and check for that clause."

Neal barely suppresses a chuckle.

Then Peter turns serious. "You know that we would have gotten you out of here the minute you were arrested, right? If you want me to pull you out now, just say the word. But with a big operation like this..."

"I understand," interrupts him Neal. He sighs. "And I suppose I can handle the state-sanctioned poisoned meals for another day or two." He makes a pause. "Besides, this should make the higher-ups happy, right? Who knows, maybe this will finally get them off our backs…"

Peter frowns. "Neal, you _do_ realize you didn't have to do this – right?"

Neal sighs. "Peter…"

"This sting was dangerous from the beginning," says Peter. "Nobody would have said a word if you hadn't volunteered – "

"But they'd all think it," says Neal tiredly.

"The DOJ can think what they want, but they can't force you to risk your life, and they can't throw you back in prison when you refuse to do that," stated Peter firmly.

"I think they can," opposes Neal calmly. "Besides, it's not just the DOJ." When it looks like Peter is about to protest, Neal stops him. "I knew I could do this, Peter. I'm not about to get suicidal to earn goodwill of some people I've never even met." He makes a pause. "_Will_ this get them of our backs?" he asked curiously.

"This, and the Van Horn case. Not to mention catching Hansen – or Brauer, when we're at it."

Neal lifts his eyebrows. "I thought the DOJ were pissed off when they learned about my plan to steal Brauer's money to lure him out – "

"Hughes and I approved it, and we recovered the 150 million," says Peter. "I think that with that much money, this eventually mattered more than you suggesting an unorthodox scheme." When Neal doesn't answer, Peter glowers. "The DOJ and OPR can think what the hell they want. I'm not letting them touch my partner, and Hughes and Bancroft are both backing me up. So if you have any ideas about getting yourself in danger to prove yourself to them, forget it." He makes a pause. "That's an _order_, Neal."

"Yes, sir! Wouldn't dream of it!" says Neal with wide eyes and mocking obedience, trying to hide that he's more than a little touched.

_Partner_.

Neal tries not to enjoy the warm feeling too much, not to assign it too much importance – but… but. Peter's called him his partner again.

It's not the first time since the U-Boat treasure fiasco… but never before has he said it so casually.

That was one of the prices Neal had paid for his actions…

o – o – o

_Hughes's silence lasted so long that Neal already accepted his defeat and started preparing himself for spending the following two and half years back in Supermax, when Hughes finally spoke._

"_You say you're not a liability," he said flatly. "After the events of the past few days, some might find it hard to believe. I, myself, believe that actions speak louder than words."_

_Neal swallowed. "Sir – "_

"_I've deeply considered your actions," said Hughes firmly. "And I came to a realization. Whatever your agenda was, you still put Jones first when his life was at stake." _

_Neal was left speechless. That wasn't what he expected the agent to say._

"_Peter vouched for you that despite your _extremely_ poor judgment in other related matters, you had no part in the actual treasure theft," continued Hughes crisply. "I also took in account the friendship between you and "Haversham", and the influence he had on you." _

_Almost breathless, Neal listened; he couldn't – he couldn't allow himself to become hopeful – _

"_Peter's team is one of the best in the country, and I've yet to see partners who work as well together as the two of you," said Hughes. "I'm not about to break that up – this time."_

_Neal noted the subtle warning in Hughes's words. Did that mean…_

_Did that mean what he thought?_

"_You will spend the next three months on house arrest, except for the time when you're working cases," said Hughes. "That should be enough to satisfy the parole board that we have dealt with the matter accordingly and that they don't need to intervene or investigate it further. As far as they know, the "sin" of you breaking into the gallery was strongly mitigated by you turning in the treasure, and that will be the end of the matter."_

_The end of the matter…_

_And that was when Neal's incredulousness was replaced with understanding; because despite Hughes's earlier words, it was only after he issued the house-arrest that Neal could finally believe it fully._

"_Than you," he breathed quietly, not trying to hide his relief or gratefulness. "You won't regret this, I _swear_."_

_Hughes gave him a long look before he nodded. "I better not." _

_He wasn't going back to prison._

"_You have to know we will be searching for your friend," said Hughes. "Some of our best agents – not Peter," he clarified when Neal was about to ask, "are working on his case. You will _not_, under _any_ circumstances, try to interfere with the investigation."_

"_I understand, sir," replied Neal carefully._

_It wouldn't be his fault if he accidentally got his hands on some information, right? Interfering was such a vague term…_

_But if he got caught – _

_He couldn't, realized Neal painfully. He felt like a traitor, and he hoped Moz would be able to forgive him one day – but he couldn't go messing with the investigation. Right now, he simply couldn't break Peter's trust again. _

_Maybe Moz would understand, hoped Neal wistfully. He gave up his anonymity for Neal, and Neal wanted to make the most of his friend's sacrifice. _

_If he stumbled upon something – truly stumbled – then of course he would warn Moz to the best of his abilities. But if he wanted to serve the rest of his sentence with the FBI, then this was where his involvement had to end._

_He had made his choice, at least for the next two and half years. Neal wasn't yet sure where his life would lead him afterwards – but for now, he was Peter's partner._

_He had chosen to stay._

o – o – o

It had been a long and painful way for them before they could get back what they lost.

Neal had told Peter the whole truth about his part in the heist, and afterwards, Peter backed Neal up during the OPR investigation. But he also remembered that Neal had intended to run, and that the only thing that had prevented it was Jones's cover being blown.

It was like if they suddenly found themselves at the beginning of their partnership again – and yet it was different, because they now shared a history.

They cared for each other. They _understood_ each other - and when they worked together, something just seemed to click.

Neal wanted that back. Peter wanted that back. But the trust between them had been broken, and Neal could tell the way Peter sometimes wondered when he looked at him: had Neal stayed because he had been busted and had his options taken away? Or would he have done the right thing either way?

It was the hardest thing yet for them to come back from, and even months later, Neal thought he could still feel the rift that his betrayal (and Peter's distrust and accusations) have caused between them. But the rift _has_ started to heal – and day by day, Neal tries to prove to Peter that it doesn't matter _why_ he stayed, just that he did – and Peter shows him again and again that he has made the right choice.

"So, how do you plan to escape Sara's wrath for missing your "four months and going" anniversary?" asks Peter with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure she will be understanding when I tell her what happened," says Neal calmly. Then he shoots Peter the briefest devious grin. "Besides, I have a perfect present for her."

"A present? Enlighten me," says Peter.

Neal wants so much to give Peter a huge smile – but he stops himself when he realizes that Peter's supposed to be his attorney. While the chances that someone is watching them are not really high, he still refrains from acting too much carefree and at ease with the situation and piquing someone's interest.

_Sara's gift…_

The last DOJ visit brought along a couple people who asked too many questions about Neal's past. With that in mind, Neal decided that it was time to tie up a few loose ends. It took some extremely careful planning to contact Ellen without blowing her cover and to get the painting back, and even more effort to make sure that nobody would be able to tie it back to him. Curiously, and in a way Neal hasn't planned, the fact that he is in jail now might eventually play in his favor – because how could he possibly have had something to do with the Raphael's reappearance from behind bars?

He wonders what Sara will think when she finds the painting on her work desk, and he hopes it will help clear some issues of their tentative, brittle and still very new relationship.

_Sara has been less than happy with his "lapse of judgment" as well…_

Oh, right. Peter asked him a question.

"No, I don't think I want to spoil the surprise," he says. He pauses. "Maybe you should turn around a few pages, you know, since you're apparently giving me legal advice," he says to Peter and glances at the documents on the table.

"Right," says Peter.

"So, what are they charging me with?" asks Neal curiously.

"Just a couple things; conspiracy to money-laundering, racketeering and conspiracy to commit fraud," says Peter.

Neal shakes his head in disbelief. "What does everyone have with this racketeering business? I admit I might have overstepped the line a few times – "

Peter snorts.

" – but _racketeering_? Seriously? That completely lacks imagination and finesse."

"It "lacks imagination"," repeats Peter flatly. "Of course that would be the thing that would bother you."

"Of course," says Neal smugly. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"Unbelievable," shakes his head Peter, apparently barely restraining himself from throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Admit it, your life would be boring without me," says Neal mischievously.

"Oh, I think I managed just fine," says Peter. "No crazy schemes, less grey hair, nobody questioning my wardrobe or food… Sounds like a long forgotten dream."

Neal gives him a hurt expression.

A _very_ hurt, puppy-like expression.

Peter holds up for almost ten seconds before he breaks. "Okay, damn it! My life is much crazier with you in it, and it's not entirely unpleasant. Happy now?"

Despite his harsh words, Peter can't mask the affection in his eyes and voice.

"Absolutely," says Neal cheerfully. "And I like you too."

"You…"

Peter shakes his head and surrenders.

They share an amused look of deep understanding.

That rift between them?

Not today.

Not anymore.

_Partners and friends._

Not that everything is rosy and perfect. Some people in the office still view Neal with more suspicion than before. The DOJ and OPR are giving them trouble. Despite their relationship, Sara is still wary of him – and Neal still has a lot of secrets. One of those that could potentially be very damaging are the messages that Neal has – very discreetly – managed to send to five different webpages, each time under a new nickname and from a different computer. In his paranoia, Mozzie has replied to him only twice, although Neal suspects that the new pattern on one of the webpages contains a code – but he simply hasn't been able to crack it yet.

_Maybe he can do that once he gets home…_

Neal misses Moz. He longs for his partner in crime, and he wishes he could tell him how much Mozzie's selflessness means to him. Every time he walks around Mozzie's wanted poster at the FBI, he has to hide a cringe – because it's partially thanks to Moz that his face isn't hanging there as well, and especially given Neal's part in losing the treasure and them being caught, that means a damn lot.

Maybe, once his sentence is up, he can find him. Or maybe not – Moz is now a wanted man, and New York, or the whole US for the matter, is a forbidden land for him.

Only time will tell.

Peter discreetly looks at his watch. "I have to leave now, or this will become suspicious," he says.

"So – tomorrow?" asks Neal for confirmation.

"Or the day after that," says Peter. "I won't leave you here for long, I promise."

"That's okay, Peter," says Neal. "I trust you."

He _does_ trust Peter, realizes Neal as he lets the guards take him back to his temporary cell. And what's more – he thinks Peter trusts him as well. Not completely, no – just like there are things that Neal will probably always keep from Peter, there will always be moments when Peter will have some doubts about Neal.

But they can depend on each other. They have each other's back.

And they know it.

THE END

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Real Life has been difficult lately. I am SO completely exhausted right now!_

_How Far is now complete. I've genuinely hated the story at times, yet I couldn't bear to leave unfinished. Thank you all for staying till the end, and _especially_ for your reviews that helped me reconcile myself with this fic! _

_I also have to thank my wonderful beta and good friend **November Leaving**, as this story probably wouldn't be posted without her encouragement._

_For anyone interested, this was the original **prompt** back at Collarkink (posted in July 2011, before Countdown and Checkmate):_

"Friendship: Peter finds out about Neal stealing the art, and reacts with predictable anger at Neal, ripping him a new one, declaring that he's going back to jail, you're a criminal and you'll never be anything but, etc. But later Diana finds Peter in his office, crying his eyes out, and comforts him. Bonus points for Diana then smacking Neal around for hurting Peter so badly."

_Obviously, prompt became somewhat expanded and mangled._

_(I blame Neal and Mozzie. They stole away the focus of my story. Never trust thieves and conmen!_

…

_I love them both to pieces :) )_

_Feedbacks are appreciated, and thank you for your time!_

_Lianne_


End file.
